


Reflection

by SeriouslyCaroline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: AND DRAMA, Also starring: Awkwardness, Changing POVs, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Magiiiicccc!, Multi, Slow Burn, This is weird, and Hermione/Tom, and yeah grammar sucks, but it probably wasn't, but since I'm clickbait this is a dramione story, but uh it has art????, i had an idea and I thought that it was great, i luv them, it is mostly Emma/Draco, many side ships, unedited, whatever thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslyCaroline/pseuds/SeriouslyCaroline
Summary: After another fight with the horrible git Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger gets the shock of her life when a man who claims to be a British actor needs her help to get back to his universe.Only, he looks exactly like the insufferable ferret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear reader.
> 
> This story is kinda weird. At first, I just wanted to write a Dramione story about them having to team up, but since I'm into parallel universes and all that crap, this turned out.
> 
>  
> 
> ***This story is currently in the process of being rewritten and edited. I don't have a beta or another person helping me with this, so it could take a little while. New chapters will be posted soon. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to the characters, the Harry Potter franchise. Everything is purely fictional. The depiction of the Real Life-counterparts to Draco and Hermione is also not based on real events. I don't know these people personally. (Unfortunately...)

 

** _Hermione_ **

 

 

Parties were never my thing. After the Yule Ball, I had learned one thing: dressing up if you're a grey mouse will bring you about three hours of happiness and afterwards complete depression because glam spells can only last as long. So I gave up wearing make-up a long time ago and canceled most of the invitations I got. But who was I to say no to the adorable handwritten envelope that invited me to Larry Weasley-Brown's fourth birthday.

Admittedly, I hadn't thought about the fact that I was the only single woman and that Ginny, aka MMFH (matchmaking Monster from hell) would be there too, but nothing surprised me more than Draco Malfoy joking around with some girls at the party.

Well, the joking-around-with-some-girls-part wasn't anything new, no, it was the fact that he was joking around with some girls at a bloody Weasley-party. How in the world did he get here? Did he agree to Lavender's condition to leave his wand at home? 

Unfortunately, MMFH searched the crowd for me and since I was the only one with bushy chestnut hair, I had to find a hideout quickly. In the matter of seconds I snook up to Malfoy's fangirl-club and pretended to listen to him talking about his family fortune. 

"In fact, Witch Weekly made me the _Hottest Rich Wizard_ of the year," he stated and and a blonde girl looked like she might faint on the spot. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Malfoy turned his head imperceptibly and glanced at me for a split second before continuing with his amazing fake story.

He took a sip of his wine and his whole face scrunched up. "Ew!" he said and shuddered. "What is this? It tastes like water from a bottle in which a mouse died."

And then he took his glass and poured it's contents into my direction.

Splash.

I looked down. My whole dress- mom's favorite one, the one she had given me before I had made her forget she had a daughter- was crimson coloured. 

My eyes began to burn. _How dare he?_ Of course I knew that we weren't anything close to friends, but still! Malfoy had never liked or even respected me, but I had thought that we had made some kind of truce when the war ended. Apparently, I had been wrong. 

"You despicable, spoiled, arrogant excuse of a wizard!" I yelled into Malfoy's face, completely uncaring that the remaining guests turned around and gaped at us.

I couldn't blame them. It was a rare sight for those who hadn't known us at school: a tiny, bushy haired girl with huge front teeth and an ugly stain on her white dress, shouting angrily at a tall blond man in expensive clothes.  
"Who do you think you are?!" I continued. Malfoy frowned and opened is mouth as to state something really intelligent like _Wizarding London's richest inhabitant and I'm flawless, by the way_ , so I just cut him off by poking at his ridiculously pretty nose. 

"Oh, yeah right, you are the almighty, beautiful, wealthy Draco _Darling_ Malfoy! The one who can do nothing wrong, no matter how much of a bloody _douche_ he is!" His face flushed an angry red, and I admired how easily noticeable the colour on his pale cheeks was. Rather pretty, actually.

"'Look what I can do!'" I imitated him in a high pitched girly voice. "I can take my wine and spill it all over Granger's clothes, because she sure didn't have to save _a hell lot of money_ to afford them! And it's _no big deal_ that I ruined her evening because muggleborns _suck,_ am I right?!"

"It was an accident!" Malfoy tried to talk his way out of the mess. "I didn't know you were standing next to me and I just wanted to pour away that completely gross liquid Weasel calls 'wine'! You shouldn't have stood there in the first place!" He batted my hand away from his face. "But please, go on and make an even bigger fool out of yourself, Granger!"

"No!"I hissed. "I won't take orders from a pitiful excuse of a ferret like you! Why are you even here? This is Larry's birthday-party and the last time I checked, you didn't give a damn about him or his parents! I doubt that anyone appreciates your presence!"  
His eyes widened and he looked a little hurt, but then his whole body tensed and his grey eyes filled with rage.

"Take that back, Granger!" he growled.

I grinned smugly. Oh, insulting him felt just _great_. "Never, Malfoy." I had an idea. "You know what, if it was an accident, then just apologize, ok? Easy as pie. Pay me back for the dress, too. But that won't be an issue, right? Since you are rich and all."

He spluttered with indignation, which made him look like a not-so-sane chicken in a suit. "Are you crazy? _You_ should apologize for embarrassing me in front of everyone! And about the money, just go buy yourself a new dress! You earn enough!"

Well, he had a point. I wasn't as wealthy as him, but I definitely wasn't poor either. "Ok! Then just the apology!

"NO!" he shouted and crossed his arms like a little boy. "Over my dead body."

"That would be nice..." I murmured. "But for real, Malfoy, just do it."

"NO!"

"YES! APOLOGIZE!"

"STOP ACTING SO INSANE, IT IS SCARING EVERYONE!" He gestured at the girls behind him who were watching the scene with wide eyes. 

"I am NOT the insane one! You are!" I retorted. "But that's not your fault, it runs in the family."

Silence. 

Malfoy blinked and took a deep breath. 

"And you are just an annoying know-it-all _mudblood_ without friends who thinks she can get way with anything because she is Potter's little _bitch!"_

I pushed him so hard that he stumbled backwards and then I jumped at him, taking him to the ground in the process. It all started to get blurry. Somehow, I managed to  punch him in the eye and rip a long  tear into his sleeve, but his hands pulled my hair until I had to let go of his arm. I kicked his shin.

Then I noticed the silence. Panting, I looked around myself. The other people had gathered in a small circle and watched us roll around on the floor. I recognized a shell-shocked Harry and a surprised Ginny who gave me a thumbs up. _Ugh_. But worst of all, there were Ron and Lavender with their son Larry, who had a paper-crown on his head. Ron was looking really pissed, his skin almost matching his red hair and I didn't even want to know at whom he was angry. Lavender just shook her head, one hand clutching her pregnant belly and the other one holding a plate with a half-eaten piece of birthday pie.

"Get a room you two!" Ginny remarked and the words laid heavy in the air.

I flushed and struggled to get off Malfoy, which turned out to be rather difficult because our limbs were tangled. He just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

Finally, he croaked: "I would _never_ touch Granger!"

"Because I'm an _annoying know-it-all mudblood?_ " I asked quietly and succeeded in standing up. My face felt hot and my hands were shaking. The fury had left my body and the only thing I could feel was hurt and embarrassment. 

He actually looked guilty and almost a little sorry at my words. "Listen, Granger-..."

"I get it!" I growled and the guests seemed to lean even closer to hear me. "You hate me! And you know what; maybe I have got no friends! Not even Harry, Ginny or Ron talk to me longer than necessary!" I glanced at Ginny who had a strange expression on her face.

"Mione-..." Harry said. I ignored him. 

"But you know what, Malfoy? It's fine, because I hate you too and every time I see you, I can't help but think  _I wish you would be someone else._ That would make my life a whole lot easier."

For a second, it seemed like Malfoy's eyes started to glow, but after I blinked in surprise, the glimmer was gone and replaced by a frown.

"Awesome! I wish..." He searched for the right words. "I wish that one day, you'll have to deal with a person like me again, and I wish that that person will have to stay with you, so you'll always be reminded of how much luck you had when you were alone!"

A strange tickling feeling washed over me, but vanished after a moment. I snorted. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm going home."

"Do that!" He said. "Run away like the loser you are!"

I growled and swept past him, disappointed that no-one said a thing to oppose his statement. Not even Harry. But that was probably my fault. I had ruined everything.

A hand clutched my wrist and I saw Larry staring at me with his big blue eyes.

"Do you have to go yet, Mione? You are the best thing about this party!"  
_Oh No_. My heart shattered into a million pieces at the thought of saying 'Yes', but I wasn't strong enough to see Malfoy or the other adults even one minute longer.

"I'm sorry for destroying your birthday, Larry. I... I didn't mean to." I swallowed but the bitter taste in my mouth stayed. "Just.. Have a good time, 'kay? Mione is really tired."

"You didn't destroy my birthday," Larry protested. "And you could sleep on the couch! It's really comfy!"

"I don't doubt that, sweetie." I gave him a tight smile. "Enjoy your birthday."

And with that, I stepped out of the house. 

 

 

 

\------

 

If you want to know what Hermione looks like in this story, check out the drawing I made of her [here.](https://www.deviantart.com/seriouslycare/art/Hermione-Granger-783885489)  
 


	2. Chapter 2

** _Hermione_ **

My flat wasn't necessarily pretty. It was a little place with a bathroom, a kitchen and a small living room. The shelves covering the walls were filled with all sorts of things; books, movies, potions and food cans full of fish and animal food for Crookshanks and Mitra.

The latter one was a rather arrogant tawny owl. Originally, she had belonged to another wizard but because of her stubbornness he had abandoned her at an animal shelter. To this day, I'm still not sure why I chose her. Maybe because she reminded me of myself. Or because she had looked like the most pitiful little dust sweeper imaginable.

Mitra wasn't something I would consider a friendly creature, but she was smart and as long as I fed her, she seemed to deem me tolerable enough to carry a few letters for. 

I tapped my pen on the table's surface in annoyance. _How to reply to that kind of news_? My eyes wandered to Ginny's letter again. It had arrived shortly after the party. At first, I hadn't even wanted to open it. What I said at Larry's birthday had been cruel and unnecessary. But of course I couldn't ignore the letter forever. 

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_Harry and I thought about what you said at the party. You know, the bit about us not doing anything together anymore. And I figured that you were right. Since Larry's birth we four- you, Harry, Ron and me- kind of... drifted away from each other._

_I_ _just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry you feel so shut out. I never intended to make you feel that way. You're still my best friend, right? I would die for you, Mione. We all would. Because we care about you. A lot._

_And if I'm ever mean to you, don't hesitate to point it out. I've found it hard to control my temper because of... the hormones._

_That's right. I wanted to speak to you at the party, but then Malfoy happened and you were angry and all. So now you have to learn it through letter. I'm pregnant.  For about four months. It was a surprise to all of us, but what can I say? I'm thrilled! I've always wanted to become a mother and Harry is the love of my life._

_P_ _ersonally, I hope for a little girl but Harry wants a boy. It doesn't matter. I'm going to love my child anyway._

_You should visit us, you know?  Just write a letter. We'll be there for you._

 

_Yours, Ginny._

 

Something soft stroked my leg and I looked down at Crookshanks who was staring up at me with his big orange eyes. He meowed as if asking what I was thinking about and began to purr when I patted his head.

"It's nothing, Crooks," I whispered. "I just messed up, again."

Crookshanks didn't seem to mind. I smiled. "Gin is with child. Isn't that amazing? She is going to be a great mother. And Harry a great father." Of course he would be. Harry was Harry. Brave, heroic, kind... He would be the best dad a child could ever dream of. 

My cat snuggled closer to my hand and meowed. It was a horrible sound, whiny and high-pitched.   
Crooks was getting old. His once ginger-red fur that had greatly resembled the Weasley-siblings' hair, was streaked with grey and his face bore great similarities to a mashed potato.

But that was one of the reasons I loved him so much. He was the only one that had stayed with me after the war even though he must have thought I had tried to abandon him. He had forgiven me. He loved me for who I really was. 

I was ripped from my thoughts when my door bell rang. I glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Who was crazy enough to visit me at this time? 

Yawning, I pushed back my chair and stood. My feet shuffled on the floor as I fumbled with the keys. Suddenly, I hesitated. _What if..._

"Who's there?" I asked.

The person on the other side of the door seemed to contemplate about what to say. Finally, they replied."Somebody who needs your help!"

I frowned. "That's what a serial killer would say before murdering me!"

"Jesus Christ, Hermione, I'm not a serial killer! Who would even want to kill you? You saved everyone's arse!"

It sounded sincere. Sighing, I unlocked the door and stared at the visitor.

I'm not completely sure who I expected, but it certainly hadn't been Draco Malfoy.   
Or his twin brother.   
His face looked the same, but his usually vibrant platinum hair was a lot darker and slightly tousled. And...He was wearing muggle clothes. Which was the second most surprising thing about the whole situation. Besides that fact that _Draco Malfoy_ wanted to enter _my_ flat.

"Hi." he said awkwardly.

I just gaped at him without any shame. 

"Umm... Can I come in?" he asked, glancing around the corner to catch a better view at my home. 

I snapped. "No?! What the hell? First you insult me and _make me insult_ my only friends in the process and now you want me to let you into my flat _in the middle of the night_?! Like we're _besties_ or something! I'm not stupid!"

"Of course you're not!" he answered quickly, pale grey eyes widened. "You are the smartest witch of your age!"

That small sentence made me stop dead in my tracks. It almost sounded... _honest_. _Like he believed it._ Which was completely impossible. Malfoy would never compliment me. It had to be a sick little joke of his.

"I'm not falling for that, Malfoy!" I stated coldly and blocked the door entrance. "Go home! I want to sleep."

His face fell. He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't understand, Hermione. I'm not-..."

"What? A racist? A bully? A despicable little egoist?" I hissed angrily. "What are you not?"

He sighed. "Well, no. I'm not... him."

"So you are telling me that you had a change of character and suddenly decided to make the world a better place? And started with  dyeing your hair and putting on muggle clothes?" I asked, unbelieving. 

"I wish..." he murmured. "But it is way more complicated than that. You would think I'm insane."

I snorted. "Don't worry, _darling_ , everyone already thinks that."

He tried to glare at me, but surprisingly, it looked rehearsed and forced. "Ok. Then I have nothing to loose, huh?"

 

Draco Malfoy took a step toward me so that our faces were mere inches away from each other. For a split second, I thought he was going to lean in and panic rose in my chest. But then, he exhaled and said: "I am not Draco Malfoy, I am _his actor._ And I need your help."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Draco's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Chapter 3 :-) !
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone for reading this. It means a lot to me. Especially the comments and the kudos. As a junior author, it is very important to me to know what y'all think about this work.
> 
> If you have to criticize something, tell me. Also, thanks to ditte3 and Elotte for the encouraging comments!

**_ Draco _ **

Never in his life had Draco Malfoy felt worse.

Well, physically. 

His head was aching, his chest hurt, his heart was racing way too fast and he didn't dare to open his eyes out of fear to see his father or _him_ standing over his body. To make it worse, it was raining cats and dogs. Maybe he could lie there and await his death without anyone bothering him. That would be just great...

"Are you okay, Sir?"

Of course. He had forgotten that god hated him, after all. Slowly, he blinked and gave his eyes time to adjust to the bright light of the place. The first thing he noticed was that it was dirty. He was lying in the middle of a disgusting brown puddle, his clothes full of mud and things he didn't want to identify.

Draco groaned. Of all the places he could have awoken at, it had to be a bloody puddle. 

He turned his head into the direction of the person who had asked if he was alright. Which, obviously, he wasn't. Draco squinted to get a better view of the speaker. It was a woman.   
She was standing a few feet away, so he couldn't see her face through the rain that was pouring down on both of them, but he guessed she was around his age. Draco eyed her suspiciously, but he didn't really had a choice to avoid her question. Maybe she could tell him where he was. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fi-..." he tried to stand up, but slipped and fell into the water again. "... I'm alive."

The woman paused. "Say that again."

Draco stared at her rudely. _Weirdo._ "...I'm alive?" _What was her problem?_

She came a little bit closer. He could make out the lightly freckled skin of her hand clutching an umbrella, and long, brown waves falling over her trench coat. 

"...Tom? Is that you?"

Draco frowned. "No?" _Stupid someone._ With his platinum hair and his grey eyes, he had always thought of himself as unique. And now this strange girl came along and mistook him for somebody named Tom. He decided to hate her.

The girl snorted. "Don't lie to me. You are obviously Tom. Returned to your old looks, I see. Um... Suits you." She extended a hand for him to take, but Draco ignored it. After a while, she dropped it awkwardly.

"I'm not Tom," Draco huffed and scrambled to his feet, this time finally succeeding in staying upright. "I am Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, right," the woman said and folded her umbrella so he could finally see her face.   
Draco's heart stopped for a second. Not only because of her nearly extraordinary beauty-that alone would have been reason enough to be surprised- but because she was, without any doubt, Hermione Granger in disguise.   
Admittedly, her eyes were of a pretty amber color instead of a plain mousy brown, the big buck teeth and bold black glasses were missing and her hair was styled elegantly instead of bushy and messy, but the resemblance was undeniably there. 

"Granger," Draco murmured, shell-shocked. The only time Granger had looked _that_ pretty was at the Yule Ball, even though he still hated to admit it. 

She chuckled, a glint lighting up her face and making her seem like an angel. _Wait, what?! No, eww! What was he thinking?_ Hermione Granger was _not_ an angel. She could never be one. Not even this attractive, stunning, _gorgeous_ version of her. Angels weren't nerdy and weird and infuriating and certainly not crazy bookworms. 

"Oh come on, stop it, Felton!" the woman said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco repeated. 

"Tom-..." the woman began, her smile slowly melting away.

"I am DRACO MALFOY!" Draco shouted. 

"You've gone crazy," the woman said, taking a step back. Her expression was torn between confusion and disbelief. 

Draco glared at her. Why wouldn't she believe him? _She knew him!_ "You are Granger. Golden girl. Know-it all!" This had to be about the fight. This was her way of getting revenge. It had to be. At any moment, Potter and Weasley would sneak up on him and shout _'Boo!'_ or something equally irritating. 

Her eyes widened. "Ok, ok! I'm going to ask a few questions and I want you to answer all of them with complete honesty, alright?"

Typically Granger. Annoying as always. "Ugh, fine. Start already."

"Do you-... Do you know a J.K. Rowling?" Granger asked with a wavering voice. Her face had become cold and mysterious. 

Draco tried to remember a person with that name, but nobody came to mind. "No. Why-"

She shook her head and interrupted him. "A-And do  you know me?"

"Now you are being ridiculous!" Draco hissed angrily. "Do you think I'm _stupid?_ I'm sorry for ruining your time at the party, ok?! I apologize! Are you satisfied now?" No answer. "Well, anyway." The wizard smoothed down his robes. "I'm not willing to waste any more of my time on this nonsense. If you want to take me to court, then do that. I'll be at the manor."

"No, wait!" A hand grabbed his wrist. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." the brunette whispered and took a deep breath. "And I swear to god, if you are Tom and this is all a prank, I will _murder_ you!"  
She ran a hand through her damp hair. "But if you are-... God, this isn't possible! This is insane! How?!"

"Are you having a mental breakdown, Granger? Should I call the ambulance?" Draco sneered and tried to wriggle out of her grasp. To no avail. 

"Shut up."

They both fell silent for a while, not knowing what to say. Draco didn't know what was going on, or why the girl was so upset, but he had a very bad feeling about it all. To make matters even worse, he was starting to feel the cold surrounding him and his wet clothes were weighing him down. 

Suddenly, Granger clerked her throat and a shy smile began to light up her face. The young witch looked him straight in the eyes ( _Merlin help him, his heart sped up_ ) and said in a voice like molten honey: "Welcome to Muggle London, Draco Malfoy. I am Emma Watson."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get it. Emma is pretty.


	4. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has to realize that every version of Draco Malfoy is trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support!
> 
> I actually like the dynamic of Tom and Hermione more than of Draco and Emma, but maybe that's just me:-)  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_**Hermione** _

 

I blinked. 

Silence. 

The man in front of me cleared his throat and looked around him in discomfort.

More silence.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say the inevitable, because this is getting painful.", I said, fixating him with a death-glare. "... WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He winced and shrank from me. "And here I told everyone that you were my second favorite character because you are level-headed, calm and-..."

"Your favorite _character?_!", I shouted. "I am not a character, you evil little-..."

"Well, actually, you are. And I'm not evil. Your creator even stated that I was a nice person.", he interrupted me again. My left eye twitched dangerously, while I was trying to make sense of the total gibberish he was saying. I failed.

"Could you..."; I said quietly. "Could you please explain who you are and why you are here?"

"Well, where to start?", he began, scratching his head and rocking on his heels. It was adorable.

I sighed. "Maybe with your name?" God, he was so dull. Adorable, but dull. His grey eyes lit up, like I had suggested something genius he would have never worked out by himself. He shook his head and murmured something like _Can't believe I'm chatting with Hermione Granger!,_ but quickly cooled his features.

"Okay, er, my name is Tom Felton-..."

I snorted in amusement. He looked at me. I signalized him to continue.

"My name is Tom Felton and I'm an actor. And I'm a huma-... I mean, muggle. You know, I can't do magic and all."

"I know what a muggle is. Why do you look like Draco Malfoy?"

He groaned in frustration. "Why do you always start with the difficult questions?" I didn't answer. 

"See, the thing is, I look like Draco Malfoy, because he looks like me. In my world, there was an author named J.K. Rowling, who wrote seven books. All the books were successful, and like it often happens with successful novels, they got adapted into movies." He waited for me to ask questions.

"Good. And how is that of relevance, if I may ask?"

"This is where things get complicated." _Weren't they already?_ "Somehow- don't know how exactly, so don't even try to get information out of me- it seems that I got drawn into one of the books. Or better, into a not-yet-written book. Because..." He paused and I started to get the feeling that he was going to say something really, really awful. "Because you are one of the main heroes of the novel."

The world stopped spinning. I began to laugh. "So this isn't real?", I stated. "I'm a fictional book-heroine? The whole war, my whole life is... made up by some person?"

He swallowed nervously. "Yes."

"I don't believe you.", I spat venomously. 

"Yeah, I thought so.", he murmured. But then, his eyes widened. "Here! I got proof!"

He rummaged in the pockets of his jackets for something. Finally, he pulled out a little sheet of paper. He handed it to me. 

"Do you believe me now?", he asked. 

Well, how couldn't I? There was nothing to deny anymore. 

It was a picture of me, Harry, Ron, him and a blonde woman. And written in the background, with huge golden letters, were the words: _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- Premiere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	5. Muggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thank you all for the positive feedback! I reeaaally appreciate it!
> 
> Here's another chapter about Draco and Emma.

** _Draco_ **

 

"You know, muggle...", Draco said, stretching his arms and legs while slurping a slushy. "You could just get one of your little gadgets, teleport me back to my world and forget this ever happened."

Emma glared at him from her place at the window and tossed away the book she was currently looking through. "It isn't my fault you're here! How many times do I have to repeat that? I don't have a gadget that can bring you back to your universe! God, I should have left you there in the rain!" Her eyes twinkled dangerously. "And by the way, my name is not 'muggle'. Even if I am one!"

"Ok. I'll call you _Sparkle_." He grinned at her. "Because you get that psychopath glint in your eyes whenever you get mad. I like it." He waggled his eyebrows in a flirty manner.

Emma groaned in frustration, threw away the next book about parallel universes (it almost hit Draco in the head) and decided to sit down next to the obnoxious wizard. He glared at the young woman from the corner of his eye.  
At least she was attractive, so fate couldn't loathe him that much. Being stuck with an ugly old man would be way worse than chilling on a couch with a rich, pretty Muggle-girl. 

Aforementioned girl sighed. "Let's look at the facts, alright, Draco?"

He nodded, and contemplated about being angry at her for using his first name or shutting his mouth. He chose the latter. 

"I don't mind, Sparkle."

She scowled at his nickname. "Anyway... So, your name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, am I right?"

"Yes."

She grabbed a pen and wrote his answer on a sheet of paper.

"Your parents are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and you're an only child?"

"That's correct."

"Your Hogwarts house was Slytherin and your best friends back then were Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Well, I wouldn't call Goyle my friend and Crabbe..." Draco swallowed at the memory of the fiendfyre. 

Emma looked at him. "Are you ready to continue or would we-..."

"No, no, it's ok. I'm a Malfoy. I was born ready! An anyway, I want to get away from this place!" She chuckled lightly and shook her head in amusement. 

"Right... Here are some even more important questions: Are you loyal to Lord Voldemort?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Would you idolize a man who has killed, tortured or corrupted most of your friends and family? I think not."

She smiled, relief washing over her face. Then she tensed.

"L-Lord Voldemort is dead in your world, right?"

"No, he is King of England.", Draco said. When he saw the shocked look on her face, he quickly answered: "Just kidding! He is dead."

 

* * *

  
**_Draco Malfoy_ **   
**_-son of Lucius and Narcissa_ **   
**_-only child_ **   
**_-still a Slytherin_ **   
**_-(still arrogant and spoiled...)_ **   
**_-still believes that pureblood are better than others, but doesn't hate muggleborns as much as in former times_ **   
**_-Voldemort is dead_ **   
**_-is co-worker with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley_ **   
**_-had a fight with Hermione Granger at a party_ **   
** _Note:_ _Hermione and Ron are not a couple! Lavender survived the battle and she and Ron are parents of a boy._ **   
**_-D.M. woke up in Muggle London after the party (wands weren't allowed, so his wand is still in the other world)_ **

**_- ~~fortunately~~ doesn't know Astoria Greengrass yet_ **

  
  
**_Conclusion: Something must have happened, that has changed the course of history. Also, Hermione had said that she wished 'he would be someone else'._ **

  
** NOTE: _Have to speak to Tom!_ **

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Tom visit Harry and Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating! This is a short one, but I don't have much free-time at the moment. I'll try to do weekly updates, but I can't guarantee that I'll always have time! 
> 
> Also, I may have made Tom a little child-like, but I couldn't resist it. He grew up with Harry Potter, and now he is a total fanboy. Somebody needs to annoy Hermione, am I right? :-)

"Harry? Gin?", Hermione asked and knocked on the Potter's door.

Tom, who was standing next to the slightly annoyed witch, gaped at the house like it was made of cupcakes and rainbows or something.   
"This is it?", he asked. "Harry Potter's house?"

"Yup.", Hermione said coolly. 

" _Amaaziiinnngg.._.", Tom whispered in complete awe. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

The door creaked open and a pair of tired, green eyes peaked out. "Hermione, what-..." Harry's jaw dropped when he noticed the man standing next to his friend. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before stuttering: "Mal-... Draco? Why are you here? With Hermione?"

Tom scratched his head awkwardly, his eyes not leaving Harry. "Harry Potter!", he squeaked. "Umm, I mean, hey man!" 

Hermione sighed. "He's the reason we are here."

"Of course...", Harry mulled in confusion. "Come on in. And be careful to not wake up Gi-..."

"HARRY POTTER!" Someone stomped down the stairs leading to the hallway they were standing in. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT INTERRUPT MY BLOODY BEAUTY-SLEEP!"

Harry cringed.

"Ginny Weasley...", Tom mumbled. "The real Ginny Weasley."

Ginny entered the hallway, her vibrant red hair messy and her eyes sleepy. "ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I'M PREGNANT, IT IS VERY-..." Her voice faded when she saw her guests.

"Mione!", she said, then tightly hugged her friend. "I knew you would come! God, I missed you, girl!"

Her eyes drifted to the actor.

"Malfoy."

"I'm not-... Wait, you're pregnant?"

Ginny groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Great. Now he knows too."

"But-...", Tom began, probably wanting to do something really stupid like telling Ginny what name her child would get, so Hermione quickly kicked his foot.

"Ouch!", Tom exclaimed, a bit hurt. "I didn't even-..."

"We are not here to talk about your pregnancy.", Hermione stated, but when she saw the disappointed look on Ginny's face, she added: "Maybe another time?"

"But then why are you here, if I may ask?", Harry wanted to know. 

"Because-...", Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off.

"And what in the world happened to your hair?" She pointed at the young man's locks.

He pouted. "I happen to like my hair that way."

"Sure.", Ginny answered, not sounding convinced. "Errr... Want a tea? Cause I do!"

"Yes, please!", Tom said. 

  
"I wouldn't mind. Thanks, Ginny.", Hermione murmured. "Harry-..."

"Why didn't you first tell me, why you are here if not for my wife's pregnancy!" He accentuated the words _wife's pregnancy_ in an angry manner and Hermione swallowed. Maybe he was still mad at her because of her accusations.

"Harry, I'm going to explain to you, but don't laugh at us, ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok... Here we go..."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys!

**_Tom_ **

 

„Sooo…“, Harry said slowly, looking between his former best friend and Tom. „What are we going to do?“

 

 _Good question_ , Tom thought.

 

„First…“, Hermione started, brushing a strand of bushy, brown hair from her forehead. Tom couldn’t help but stare at her. It was shocking how much she looked like Emma, and still even a kid would be able to tell the differences between the two. Where Emma was kind and beautiful, Hermione was rough and plain, but still possessed a beauty of her own.

 

He saw the witch’s lips moving and his gaze travelled up to her dark eyes who were staring at him. Huh… Tom cleared his throat when he realized that both Harry and Hermione were eyeing him expectantly.

 

„Uh, I’m sorry, could you-…“, he said.

 

„We asked you what your plan would be should Ginny return with bad news.“, Harry said.

 

„I would…I don’t know. I’m an actor, not a scientist. But I guess I would start to search for a flat or something.“ Then he had a though. „Wait, do you think I could live in the Manor? Everyone says I look exactly like Draco, so maybe Narcissa wouldn’t recognize me!“

 

„Narcissa?“, Hermione asked. „Why _Narcissa?“_

 

Tom paused. „She is my… Dracos’s mother?“

 

„Tom…“, Harry said, shaking his head. „Narcissa died when our first year at Hogwarts ended. Her death was the reason you… Draco joined the death eaters.“

 

Hermione glared at him.

 

„Well, maybe not the only reason. But still…“

 

That was… unexpected. „But then who is taking care of the Manor?“, Tom asked.

 

„Your friend Pansy.“; Hermione growled. „God, I hate that despicable creature.“

 

Tom wanted to ask another question, when the fireplace roared and Ginny Weasley stepped out.

The three other occupants of the room spun around and sent her expectant glances.

 

„Nope.“, Ginny stated. „You were right, Mione. The last time Draco was seen was at the party. He is missing for four days now.“

 

Hermione groaned and Tom swallowed. After that, nobody said a word. They were all just staring into the space in front of them.

 

Suddenly, Hermione laid a hand on Tom’s shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise.

And for the first time since he had arrived in this twisted new world, she smiled. „You can stay at my place, if you want to. We’ll find a way.“

Harry nodded. „Yeah, Gin and I are going to help you two. After all, I am the Golden Boy. If I can’t find a solution, then who can?“

Ginny lightly nudged his shoulder. „But you would be nothing without your _genius_ wife, Potter.“

 

„Or without your _brilliant_ friend!“, Hermione added and chuckled at Harry’s expression.

 

 

 

Tom looked at the three people in front of him he would have never thought he would meet. Then, he grinned. _Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused that Emma wrote in her Notes: 'son of Lucius and Narcissa', then listen:  
> Of course Draco is still their son, but he got used to his mother's decease, so he thinks Emma knows it too.
> 
> The AU in which Hermione lives has major differences to the normal Harry Potter- Universe.
> 
> For example, Ron married Lavender, who survived the Battle of Hogwarts and Narcissa is dead. 
> 
>  
> 
> And all of that because of one little event that occurred in this universe that didn't occur in the canon one. But what that event is... you'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Emma decide to pay Tom a visit and Draco has to see that paparazzi also exist in Emma's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay! I have updated today because I won't be able to do so in the following days. My class and I are going on an excursion... But anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: I have no idea where Tom Felton lives, so I had to make something up...

_**Draco** _

 

They must have made a very strange sight; one of Britains' most famous actresses dragging a mummy behind her. 

 

At first, Draco had disobeyed Emma's order to put on the thick, brown winter coat- after all, he was still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's didn't just put on stupid muggle-clothes, especially not stupid muggle-clothes that looked like they had belonged to an old, fat woman- but when Emma had threatened to kick him out of her flat (after all, he "wasn't her problem"), he had grudgingly followed her request.  
And oh, _how he regretted it_.   
The coat had it's flaws and benefits. One obvious flaw was that he looked horrible, no hideous! But one benefit was that the scarf Emma had wrapped around one half of his face hid his identity, so at least the people wouldn't recognize him. Not that they could, anyway. Because, like his muggle-friend had told him, he was just a character in a bloody _Harry-Potter_ film! It seemed like Boy Wonder had to be center of attention, no matter which universe. 

"Who are we visiting again?", Draco hissed, trying to free himself of Emma's grip. He failed. 

She looked at him. "We are going to visit a colleague of mine. His apartment isn't far from here."

"Well, it better _not_ be, or else I...", Draco said, but realized that he couldn't actually do anything without his wand. He was as helpless as a ferret being thrown around in the air, it's little paws desperately trying to find hold. He wasn't sure, but it felt like a silent tear ran over his cheek at the memory of the incident. 

"Yeah, or else you what?", Emma murmured, fiddling with a little, silvery object. "I'm going to call him... Huh... He isn't answering."

 

Suddenly, she tensed. Her head snapped to the right, her eyes widened and then she began to run. 

"Is there a problem?", Draco asked out of breath. His wrist hurt. 

"Stop talking! You are only making it worse! And _don't turn around!_ ", she whisper-shouted. 

Draco did the only logical thing: he turned around. 

 

**_Click._ **

 

"It's a man!", the photographer shouted. "It has to be her boyfriend!"

"Miss Watson, since when are you two dating?", a redhead girl with ridiculously huge, green eyes and messy hair asked. _That's how Potter's daughter would look like_ , Draco thought. _God help us all._

 

"We are _not dating!_ ", Emma stated angrily.   
  


"Are you going to marry?", the first photographer asked, shooting another picture and completely ignoring her answer. 

Emma shot Draco a poisonous look. He swallowed. _Yup, he was definitely going to die_. 

 

"Come on! We have to get away from here!", she said. She didn't have to repeat her statement. Draco began to run as well, opening the huge jacket so he could move his legs properly. 

"Now I get why I had to dress up like this!", he said. 

"It would have been way easier, if you would have just listened to me _in the first place!_ ", she hissed. 

They continued to run, until the paparazzi wren't in sight anymore. Panting, the actress and the wizard looked around themselves.   
  


"Thank god!", Emma exclaimed suddenly. "We are there!"

 

Draco looked at the building they were standing in front of. It was a nice house, with huge windows, which gave the building modern touch. Emma glanced around the corner to see if some people were watching them, then she rang the bell. 

"Don't you have a key, or something? or know weher one is hidden?", Draco asked. 

"No! It's not like I would visit him every single day or something. And anyway, it's kind of risky for an actor to hide the key to their apartment somewhere where anyone could just find it."; Emma answered. 

They waited. Nothing.

"Maybe he is like, shopping..."; she said hopefully. 

"Yeah, sure."; Draco said coolly. "That's probably also the reason he hasn't answered your...call."

Emma gulped. "Do you... Do you think something happened to him?"

 

"Why?", Draco asked. 

"Because... well, you are here and Tom..." She sighed, then tapped onto the silvery object and turned it around for him to see. "This is him. The picture is a bit old, but I couldn't ... "

 

"You've gotta be kidding me...", Draco murmured. "Seems like I have doppelgänger... And you think that, because _I_ am here, that Tom is in my world?"

Emma nodded. "We have to get him out of there."

"And me home!"; Draco added. "I can't do magic here! It's the hell!"

 

"Ok..." Emma narrowed her eyes. "We need a plan."

 

 

 


	9. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a magic mirror. *takes magic mirror and throws it at you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm back from my excursion. But if you think that I have free time now, then you're wrong! In two days, I'm going to visit the UK for the first time! Woohoo! I'm really excited and I'm looking forward to meet new people!  
> It's also great because I'm gonna get some new inspiration for this fic! But because I'll be gone for eleven whole days, this is a longer chapter. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *Alsoalso: I'm going to use a magical mirror that isn't canon in any way, but I guess that's ok, right?

_**Hermione** _

We said our goodbyes to Harry and Ginny and I promised to send them letters once in a while. It was a little bit strange, seeing how different we all had become since the war. The Potters were like an old, bickering married couple, Ron and Lavender didn't even try to act like they were in love and I... I was a nobody. 

Since Ron and I had broken up a few years ago, I had thrown myself into work. For a while, it had been great- not having to care about anything other than numbers and words and spells- but slowly, it had started to separate me and everyone else. To them, I became the freak, the weirdo, the genius sociopath, the war heroine who had survived the battle only by miracle. And even though I never actually talked to anyone about the changes, they were still bothering me. 

 

"Hermione?"

Oh. That was my name. I turned around in confusion, looking for the source of the voice, only to find Tom staring at me in worry. I couldn't help but giggle stupidly at the way his brows were drawn together, or the fact that his the laces of his shoes weren't't tied together, resulting in him repeatedly tripping over his own feet. 

God, he and Malfoy were world apart. If someone had told me that the evil git's alternate counterpart would ever need my help, I would have expected an equally spoiled brat with way to much self-esteem. But Tom wasn't any of this. Sure, he also had his flaws- he was only a Muggle after all- but they were easily outweighed by his good attributes.   
  


 

"Mmm?", I murmured. "Yes?"

He blinked, then he shook his head and laughed a little. "Oh, good. I just wanted to check if you were okay. You seemed pretty far away, if you understand what I mean." 

"Sorry.", I said, staring up at the blue sky above us, "I kind of got... carried away. It won't happen again. After all, we have a mission."

"Yeah. We have to buy every single book there is about parallel universes and time-travel and magic and... a lot of other things.", Tom sighed. "It's not going to be easy."

"Of course not.", I answered. "Nobody ever said that. It's going to be difficult. We are going to study, study, study and study until we know every single word related to the topics we need. And I'm going to warn you; you'll probably hate me with all your heart and soul once this is over. But it's going to be worth it. You'll return to your world, Tom." _Wow, that much optimism_. "Even if that means Malfoy'll return too." _Better._

Tom looked at me. "I could never hate you, Hermione."

"That's... nice to know.", I said awkwardly. Well, what to answer to such thing?

 

* * *

 

The shop in the darkest of the dark corners of Diagon Alley was tiny and the air literally smelled like corpses in summer heat. A shudder ran down my back. 

I shot a questioning glance at Tom, expecting to see a pale face full of fear. Instead, he looked excited and amazed. I really started to envy the young man.

"Is this some kind of illegal store?", he whispered into my ear.

I shrugged. "Most parts of it for sure."

"Nice...", Tom mumbled. "Oh! No! I mean... Not that I'm into illegal stuff, _I'm not!_ I swear! But come on! I'm in the world of Harry Potter, in the company of _Hermione Granger_ and we are looking for secret books in an illegal shop! How awesome is that?!"

"Pretty awesome..."; I answered, while looking through the shelves filled with all kinds of magical objects. Books filled with unforgivable spells, shrunken heads, chopped off hands, a dead stuffed house-elf... _Hold on!_ I stared at the little figure in disbelief. Who would be sick enough to be something like that?

"Ummm...Hermione..."; Tom mumbled quietly. "Maybe you should-..."

 

"Look at that!", I hissed angrily, not bothering to look into his direction, pointing at the house-elf. "Not _only_  did the poor elf have to suffer a live filled with slavery and insults, he also got made into a _doll_ after his death! That's exactly what I meant when I said the old pure-blood-families are insane! Except the Weasleys ,of course. Not including Ron. He _is_ crazy."

"Hermione!", Tom said a little louder. 

"He taught his son that it's okay to eat chicken with mustard, marmalade and remoulade! It's so gross! Even Lavender- who isn't the brightest witch- despises that habit." I sighed. "But it's not up to me what Larry does. He's not my son after all."

"Oh yes, yes, not having children is both a blessing and a curse...", an old, deep voice said next to me. 

I spun around. In front of me was a man with long, curly black hair, striking golden eyes and more wrinkles than I could ever count. His face wasn't  exactly friendly or wise, but somehow, he reminded me of a younger Albus Dumbledoor. 

"About your opinion on the old pure-blood-families, not all of their members are maniacs. The young Greengrass-sisters are very polite women who greatly care about the wellbeing house-elves. I heard the little one, Astoria is her name, even pays her elf.", the man continued. 

I flushed crimson red.

"How... lovely of her." I had never met Astoria Greengrass in person, but  I couldn't quiet believe that a person whose sister was best friends with Pansy Parkinson, was a pleasant being. "Err... can I help you, Sir?"

He chuckled. "I believe not. I'm the owner of this little shop."

My eyes widened. A minute ago I had made mean remarks about his store, and he had been standing next to me the entire time. _Ouch._

I was just about to apologize, when Tom cleared his throat.

The man seemed to notice him the first time, but as soon as his eyes fell on Tom's face, the corners of his mouth lifted and he smiled. Mr. Malfoy! It's been a long time! How nice to see you again." His brows furrowed when his gaze reached Tom's hair. "Those people are terribly rude nowadays. Go around and throw haircolour-changing spells at you! Just yesterday, a young girl dyed my hair red. It took me hours to get it to it's original color. But here!" He handed Tom a flask. "Wash your hair with that and it'll be platinum blonde again in no time."

Tom sighed in frustration, but didn't bother to tell the old man that he had always been brunett. "Thanks... However, my friend Her-... Granger and I are not here to buy hair-products."

" _You two are friends?_ ", the old man asked in surprise. I groaned. 

"No!"

"Yes!", Tom said at the same time.

"Yes!"

"No!"

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh, forget it, please. Do you... do you have any books or newspaper articles about parallel universes?"

"Parallel universes? What an uncommon request!", the old man answered. "But I'll look for some books in the library. I'll be right back, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger."

As soon as he was gone, I glared at Tom. 

"What?!", he asked, rating his hands in defense. "I'm sorry!"

"We are not friends, Tom!", I said.

"No? Not even a bit?"

 _Well..._ "Ugh, listen... we can't be friends. Allies, yes, but not friends.", I told him.

"But why not?"

"Because I don't have many friends nowadays and it'll make it so much harder to let you go once we have found a way back to your world.", I answered, locking eyes with him. "So just... don't."

"All right.", Tom murmured. 

We stood there in silence, not knowing what to say to make the other feel better, and avoiding each other's eyes. After a while, the old man returned from his library, in his hands a magazine and a small golden object. 

"This is all I could find.", he said. I took the magazine. It was a copy of the Quibbler with title _Are we not the only ones?_ , featuring topics like how magic could cross space and time or how muggles had found a way to travel to the moon. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. I nodded gratefully. Then, I eyed the other object warily.

"What is that?", Tom asked curiously. "Is that... a mirror?"

The man smiled. "Yes, but it's not an ordinary mirror. It kind of works like a two-way-mirror, but not entirely. It shows you every person who wears your face. That way, you can see if somebody is using your identity with the help of Polyjuice potion. But since a few years, it shows strange pictures of a place without any magic. Like the Muggleworld. Only...to every person that has used it, was shown a version of themselves. Which is impossible. That would mean, _every single person_ on the earth has at least one doppelgänger in the Wizarding World."

"Wow...", Hermione breathed. "And you are saying that maybe... those doppelgängers aren't living in _our_ world? That they live in the world Tom comes from?"

"Tom Riddle?", the man spluttered. "Why him?"

"Not Tom Riddle, bless Harry for that. Another-... Nevermind. How much do you want for the mirror?"

"You get it for free, Miss Granger. Nobody has wanted to buy it in ten years, so I told myself that I would give it the first person asking for it as a gift.", the man answered. 

"Thank you, Sir.", Tom said, shaking the man's hand. I paid the Quibbler-edition and left the shop after saying goodbye to the old man. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Tom was sitting on the floor of my living room, staring intensely at the mirror's surface. I was lying on my couch, reading the magazine we had bought earlier.

"Is something happening already?"

"No.", Tom said, disappointment evident in his voice. "That old wizard tricked us. This is just a stupid normal mirror!" He scowled. "I'm never going to return home! I'll never see my friends again, or my family! _God, I hate this!_ "

He threw the mirror across the room. 

"Hey!", I said loudly, trying to be mad at him. But who could blame him? He hadn't wanted to be stuck with strangers in a foreign place, no matter how magical or amazing. 

He ran a hand through his hair. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just... I'm scared. Scared of having to live here forever."

For a moment, I just stared at him. Then, I closed the magazine, got up from the couch, crossed the room and hugged him. At first, Tom tensed, but eventually, he hugged me back. 

"You won't have to. I promised it to you, and I never break my promises.", I whispered softly. "And tomorrow is a new day, a new chance. Who says we don't find a way then?"

He chuckled. "You really are a hero, Hermione. I can't believe Draco has been such an asshole to you."

"Yeah, me neither.", I said, carefully stroking his hair. "Bloody ferret."

That made us both burst into laughter. It was the happiest I had been in months. Maybe in years. Finally I felt like the world needed me again. Like my life had a meaning. 

We laughed and laughed and didn't stop until our stomachs hurt and tears were running down our faces. 

"What is she like?", I suddenly wanted to know. 

"Who?"

"My counterpart. Is she nice? Smart?"

Tom shrugged. "Yes. She is really intelligent. Not as clever as you, but who could ever be? She's really polite and strong willed, too."

"Were you two... You know..."

His eyes widened. "No! No, we weren't. She umm... she kinda used to have a crush on me when she was a kid and I really liked her, but that isn't enough to build a relationship on. And after our Harry Potter time, we all drifted apart. We all. Every single one. Emma became really popular and successful."

I sighed. "She sounds amazing." 

"She is. They all are." Tom answered.   
  


 

Suddenly, a female voice echoed through the room. My voice.  _"We need a plan."_ My jaw dropped. 

"The mirror!"

We both rushed to the spot Tom had thrown the mirror at. Hesitantly, he reached out and turned the mirror around. 

"No way!", I exclaimed. 

 _"Well, then we better hurry up. I want to return to my world!",_ Draco Malfoy murmured on the other side of the mirror.

 

I had never even considered that his living, breathing image would make me so incredibly happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my absence, it would be awesome to let me know if you would prefer some fluff or rather some lovely angst...  
> (Suggestion: If you want fluff, then write #iwantfluff, and if you want some angst, write #Iwant angst)
> 
> But any comments are welcome, even if it's just to tell me that the chapter was funny.
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> your SeriouslyCaroline.


	10. A little Slytherin reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy Parkinson isn't a person you'd want to mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! London and England in general was awesome! I was especially surprised by how beautiful the parks were (I know, I go to ENGLAND and remember the parks...) and how many squirrels live there.  
> But I've also brought some new ideas home with me.
> 
>  
> 
> *I kind of imagine Lucius being a father figure to Pansy and Draco.

Lucius Malfoy was furious. He had been pacing in the drawing room since two hours, always shooting a quick glance at the old clock in the corner of the room. He had been waiting, to be precise. But nothing happened. The blonde wizard snarled. Of course his son would let him make a fool out of himself. He would have been surprised if Draco would have actually appeared on time. Lucius was used to his son's lack of punctuality. But that he was late this day, out of all the days he could have had a hangover ,or whatever was stopping him from showing up... 

 

"Oh Narcissa, my love...", Lucius said, looking at a family portrait of him, his late wife and Draco, when he was only a small toddler. He sighed. Back then, he had thought nothing could ever take his happiness away. How foolish of him. 

A loud crashing sound came from behind his back. He spun around, his wand pointed at the intruder. 

"God, seriously, Lucius!", Pansy Parkinson snarled. "It's me! Not someone who wants to murder you or Draco!"

The young black haired witch looked around the room. "Scratch that. Not someone who wants to murder _you_." She ran a hand through her short waves. "What am I going to tell our guests now, huh? I can't just march back into the entrance hall and tell everyone that the reason of their visit is not _here yet_. They'll think I've gone bonkers."

 _They already do...,_ Lucius thought. 

 

"Since when is Draco already gone?", Pansy asked him in annoyance.

Lucius rubbed his temple. "Since four days. Since that disgusting Weasley-party he attended."

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "I bet he has tons and tons of lice after being in a room with them. I bet those... creeps tried to touch him or steal his money. Really, Gryffindors should never be trusted, especially not Weasleys. Those are the worst." 

Lucius chuckled darkly. "I always though that Granger girl would be the worst of them all."

"Yeah, but that's because she's a mudb-..." Pansy stopped mid sentence. "A muggleborn. And an annoying know-it-all with ugly teeth and frizzy hair. And have you seen the glasses she wears: Big and fat and not even a bit elegant. I would be embarassed if I had to put on glasses like that every singly day. They don't even suit that narrow face of hers. But of course she needs them, that's because she read too many books in her youth. She looks like Potter's hideous cousin."

The blonde wizard saw that Pansy had a hard time stopping herself with ranting about Hermione Granger, but she took a deep breath and then furrowed her brows. 

"But for real, Lucius, what are we going to do about our Draco-problem?"

 

Lucius shrugged. "One of us has to track him down. Now."

 

He stared at Pansy. 

She glared back at him. "No! You will have to find him, because I am hosting a party right now!"

"In my manor."

"With your permission."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

 

"Argh! Fine!!!", Pansy yelled. "I am going to find your idiotic son! Take care of my guests while I'm gone, will you, _grandpa?"_

She turned her back to him and missed the poisonous look the wizard was shooting her, before disappearing through the door. 

* * *

 

 

"Unbelievable!", Pansy angrily muttered to herself, hiking up her dark green dress to not trip over it's hem. It had been expensive and she knew she would be mad at Lucius for ruining her time wearing the gown with her having to run after Draco. Honestly, those times were long gone...

"Pansy!", a feminine voice called out. "There you are!"

Pansy plastered on a fake smile and turned around to face Astoria Greengrass walking towards her. 

Astoria was a beautiful girl. Not as gorgeous as her older sister Daphne, but nearly. She had long, ebony colored hair that was falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, a trait she shared with the rest of her family, and her legs were so long and flawless that Pansy sometimes wondered if she would be as tall as Hagrid if she wore high heels. 

"Where is dear Lucius?", Astoria asked curiously, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice when she said the words 'dear Lucius'. 

And there was the reason Pansy still held a grudge against her. She was just _too perfect_ to be real, and it annoyed Pansy even more than Granger's appearance or Draco's playboy-ness. It was against nature's laws to be as kind, forgiving and pretty as her. She didn't have any negative sides. The catch was missing. And if Pansy had learned one thing in her life, then it was the fact that there was _always_ a catch.

 

"He is on his way to talk to the other guests, I believe. He was _so_ excited to finally meet your sister!", Pansy said overly cheerful. 

Astoria nodded. "Most people are." She giggled happily. "Daphne is just such a _lovely_ person, you know? It's a big honor to be her sister!"

"Sure, I believe you."; Pansy said, stepping backwards in a desperate attempt to get to the fireplace without being rude to the youngest Greengrass-witch. 

Astoria eyed her silently. "Oh, you have other plans than talking to me, am I right, Pansy?", she wanted to know.

"What? No! Pfft-..."

"It's okay, I don't want to stop you! Just... where is Draco?" The way Astoria said Draco's name left no doubt that she was utterly and mindlessly in love with him. If Pansy remembered correctly, Astoria had been infatuated with her best friend since her first year at Hogwarts.   
If Draco ever began to feel the same way those two would make a fairytale couple. Their children would be stunning. However, Pansy wouldn't let it get this far. Even if that meant destroying Lucius' plans to marry Astoria to Draco. 

"He is... uh... He woke up with a bad headache and... uh... he sleeps."

"But it's late afternoon."

"He was very tired."

"Draco has been drinking again, hasn't he?", Astoria asked, genuinely worried. 

"...No?" , Pansy answered weakly. Everyone knew that was a lie, but she couldn't just tell Astoria that he probably was lying around in same dark alley, completely wasted. Astoria would want to come with her and search for him. "I... I gotta go... shopping."

Astoria seemed a bit disappointed, but then she smiled again. "Good idea. I heard _Twilfitt and Tadding's_ has a new collection of dress robes. Mother bought one of them and they are absolutely amazing." 

"I'll think about it.", Pansy said, grabbed a hand of floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace, stepped into the flames and disappeared.

 

 

 

When she arrived in Diagon Alley, the young witch dusted the ashes of her dress and strode out into the daylight. Nobody paid her attention. A few years ago, the people would look at her and whisper into each others ears. Once a man even spat on her robes. Those times were luckily over. The world had learned to forgive and Pansy was trying her best to overlook somebody's bloodstatus in return.

"Allright, were would Draco be...", Pansy murmured to herself. 

After a few minutes looking around and asking people about the whereabouts of Draco (always claiming that he was trying to hide from his responsibilities), she entered the Leaky Cauldron.   
"Good afternoon Miss Parkinson!", the young, dark skinned woman at the bar greeted her. She was a distant relative of Blaise Zabini's current stepfather and Pansy didn't mind her, even though the young bartender was a bit too optimistic for her likes. 

"Miss Camberlane.", Pansy said with a nod of her head. "Have you seen Draco Malfoy?"

"The last time he was here was before he went to that Weasley party, I believe. On Friday.", the witch answered. "And please, call me Venizia. We are practically family, right?"

Pansy sharply inhaled. "Family?"

"I always thought you and Blaise were-..."

"No!", Pansy protested. "We're not!" Why did people always assume she and Blaise were a couple? It was just like in school, when she and Theo began dating and her fellow Slytherins claimed she was cheating on Draco, even though they had never been in a relationship. Fine, she might have had a crush on him, be he had never returned her feelings. And now that she was hanging out a lot with Blaise Zabini and her old friends, the Zabini family tried to play Cupid or something.

Pansy scowled and left the Leaky Cauldron. Nobody had seen Draco since Friday, and that meant his last known location was the Weasley Burrow. _Great._

 

She took a deep breath and focused on a picture of the burrow in her mind, then she disappeared with a 'pop'.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hermione** _

 

"Okay, now focus!", I told Tom. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows at the mirror. 

 

My heart was pounding loud enough for him to hear and I was desperately searching his face for any signs of process. For a long time, his look remained just concentrated, but then his eyes lit up and he looked at me. 

"I felt it again! It's like I can hear him thinking, like I am right next to him, or... inside his head, you know?"

I smiled. "That's fantastic, Tom! If you can hear his thoughts, then maybe you'll be able to switch places with him again."

Tom nodded, then shadow crossed his face. 

"What is it?", I asked him.

"He thinks Emma is attractive.", Tom answered. 

I swallowed. "And that bothers you?" 

He glanced at me. "Not because I am jealous, Hermione! But because I fear she might give into him and I know what a bad person he really is! He is scheming and manipulative and yes, maybe there is a tiny bit of good in him, but it's not enough to ever deserve somebody like Emma!" He hesitated. "Or you, for example."

I blinked in surprise, then I grinned. "That's maybe the nicest thing I've ever heard coming from a Malfoy."

He spluttered. "I am not a Malfoy!"

"Sure.", I said cheerfully. The images of Draco and Emma were still sitting on a bench in the Hyde Park, seemingly arguing. It was funny that even _that_ version of myself didn't get along with the ferret boy. I decided to like her.   
  


"Okay now, let's both concentrate on our counterparts. You on Emma, me on Draco, okay?", Tom asked. 

I nodded and began staring at the brunette actresses' head. At first, I felt pretty silly , but after a while, something inside my chest began to pull. It was like some magical force was pulling me towards the mirrors surface and... through it.  
I was standing right behind a blurry image of Emma, my eyes widening in surprise. This was working far better than my last attempt. 

 _"You can't just do that, Draco!"_ , Emma whisper-shouted, her voice echoing like she was standing in a huge cave. "It's already a big deal for me to sit here with you! In public! And when you now start to make lightnings shoot out of your fingertips or something... That'll kill us both!"

 _"But can't I even try to apparate?_ ", Draco argued. I subconsciously growled without really needing a reason. His mere presence was making me angry. 

Emma shook her head. " _No! The place you'd want to apparate to doesn't exist in my world! There is no Hogwarts or Knockturn Alley or Gringotts! You would only splotch yourself! And you'd waste your energy doing wandless magic! It's not happening!_ "

"You don't even know!", Draco said angrily. "Maybe apparition is the solution to this problem, but because of you we'll never know! God, why do you even care? You are a muggle!"

Emma stood up from her place. " _What is that supposed to mean? Just because I'm a 'worthless muggle' I can't be worried about your safety? My safety?_ " I could feel the rage rising inside her. 

 

"I think that's enough, Hermione.", Tom said and I looked at him, breaking my connection with Emma. 

"She is right, he'll die if he tries apparating.", I said. 

"He knows. But he is too stubborn to accept the fact that he is wrong.", Tom answered, sighing. 

 _But there has to be some way...,_ I thought desperately. _He can't apparate because his wand is still in our world and because he doesn't know where to apparate._  
Suddenly, I found a solution. 

"Tom!", i yelled in excitement. ""What if _I_ just apparate there? I have my wand and I know exactly which place I'd want to land at. And if you take my hand, I could drop you there and take Draco back with me!"

Tom didn't seem convinced. "And what if you just land at your world's version of the Hyde Park?"

"I won't.", I said. _I won't._ "I just know that it is possible to break the wall that separates your world and mine and if we try hard enough, we'll succeed. Easy as pie."

Tom snorted. "You know I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Then bring me back to my world."

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as I saw  the blurry outlines of Emma's version of the Hyde Park, I began to concentrate on it. It was like I was trying to swim against the tide, like I was watching something through a waterfall or a steamy window. 

Tom was grabbing my wrist with all the force he could muster and even though I was pretty sure it would bruise badly I was glad he was still next to me. _Okay, you got this, Hermione. Just concentrate on the Hyde Park. The bench. Emma and Draco. Focus!_

A stinging pain erupted in my head. 

"Aaaaah!", I screamed and dug my nails into the palm of my free hand. It was like the veil that was separating us from our doppelgängers tried to attack us. _Focus!_

_Hyde Park, bench, Emma and Draco. Hyde Park, Bech, Emma and Draco! Hyde Park, Bech, Emma and-..._

 

 

 

"Hermione, look!", Tom shouted. 

I opened my eyes. Everything around us had become more detailed and... real. And I was actually feeling the grass beneath my feet.

"Oh my god, we made it!", I screamed.

 

"GRANGER?!", a familiar voice yelled a few feet away. 

 

"Tom!" Emma and Draco were both standing in front of us, eyes wide and jaws dropped. 

 

"You can see us?", I asked hesitantly.   
  


"Obviously.", Draco answered with the usual arrogance dripping from his voice. Git. "Took you long enough... Wait...What is that behind you?" He pointed at something behind my back. 

 

I turned around. 

 

The blurriness was starting to spread again, the incredibly fast and dangerous threads patching themselves up together to build a new veil. Only this one was darker than the former one and maybe it was because of my panicked state or my still spinning head, but the new veil smelt like fire.  
It was coming toward our little group and I knew that we merely had a few seconds left. 

"We have to go! Now!"

Emma quickly hugged a startled Draco, then she grabbed Tom's arm. 

"Hermione?", he asked a little breathless.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Tom Felton.", I said, mustering a small grin. "And I do hope that I'm your _favourite_ character now."

"You are."

 

"Good." He let go of my wrist and Emma immediately pulled him away from me and Draco. 

The latter one saluted and called out: "See you in a different live, Sparkle."

Emma snorted. "You wish."

 

 

I turned to Draco and noticed the same uncertainty that I was feeling reflected in his grey eyes. Tom's eyes. Oh, how I would miss him. 

"Are you ready?", I asked with a wavering voice. 

"I was born ready."

I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. He snarled. I frowned.

Yup, definitely the same old Draco Malfoy. In a way, I was glad he hadn't changed that much. At least I still had someone to be mad at now. We turned our heads to the veil that had almost reached us.  
Then, in the very last heartbeat I pointed my wand at Emma and Tom, who were still watching us with scared faces.

 

 

"Obliviate.", I whispered. 

 

 

 

 

 

The veil engulfed us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope the ending of this chapter was pretty epic, because I intended it to be. 
> 
> My original idea was for Draco to fall genuinely in love with Emma and then be heartbroken when he has to return to his world again, but that would make the story unnecessary long and we still want to have time for Dramione, am I right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Pansy-POV-chapter, because apparently, it makes fun to write such an egocentric Slytherin-lady.   
> (If you haven't already guessed it, Slytherin is my Hogwarts-house. Which is great, since I've always wanted to end up there.)

 

"What are _you_ doing here, pug face?"

 

 

Did Pansy ever mention that she absolutely, utterly, without any doubt and irrevocably _hated_ Lavender Brown? She took a deep breath to keep herself from avada-kedavra-ing the Gryffindor on the spot. 

 

"I am looking for Draco Malfoy, Mrs Brown.", Pansy stated coolly and with all the Slytherin-superiority she could muster. "He visited your little... _party_ on Friday."

 

 

Lavender shrugged. "I haven't seen him since. Was that all? I have to cook something and if you waste even more of my time, it's going to be inedible." She wanted to shut the door into Pansy's face, but the witch simply cast 'Alohomora' to open it again. 

"Ron!", Lavender called into the house, and Pansy could sense that she was unsettled by her presence. "Parkinson is here!"

"Oh, he is not _Won-Won_ anymore?", Pansy asked, grinning maliciously. 

 

Lavender frowned at her, her fingers nervously tapping against the wall. "No. I'm an adult now. I don't have time for silly nicknames anymore." She avoided Pansy's gaze and chose to instead glare at the ceiling.

"RON!"

There was a quiet tapping sound and a pair of big, blue eyes peaked through a doorframe. It was a small boy, maybe five or younger, with soft, curly hair and a round face. _That has to be the Weasley-Brown-offspring_ , Pansy thought and was surprised by how cute the child looked. She has always thought that any child of Ron Weasley had to be a pale, expressionless creature with terribly vibrant red hair. 

"Mom?", the child asked Lavender. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, honey, go upstairs again. Mom's just talking with an old... friend of mine, 'kay?", Lavender tried to convince her son, but he shook his head and stepped closer to Pansy. 

"You are Mrs. Parkinson, right?", he asked. 

Pansy blinked. "Yes, that is me."

He smiled broadly. "I've watched a movie about you and your Slyfferin friends."

Pansy chuckled. "They actually made a movie about us? Huh. And it's 'Slytherin' and not Slyfferin, kiddo."

"Okay!"

Lavender eyed Pansy warily, not wanting her son to speak to the witch. "Larry, could you please tell your father that I'm going to play a little game called 'divorce' with him, if he doesn't show up in the next ten seconds."

Larry nodded and ran upstairs, returning a few seconds later with a tired looking Ronald Weasley wearing a Hawaiian shirt and pink shorts. he yawned and looked at Lavender in confusion. "Why did you-..."

 

He noticed Pansy. 

She looked at him and slowly, a smile spread over her face. "Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley... Nice outfit."

 

Ron groaned and hid his face in his hands. "You'll never let me forget this, Parkinson, will you?"

She just shook her head. "Do you know something about the current whereabouts of Draco Malfoy?"

 

 

"Why? Is your boyfriend hiding from you?", Ron asked in annoyance.

Pansy chose to not remind the redhead that Draco wasn't her boyfriend. "Mind your own business, Mr. Weasley. So, do you know something?"

 

 

"Well...", Ron said and yawned again. "Harry mentioned something about Hermione and Malfoy showing up at his house, but I don't really-..."

"Hermione Granger?! And Draco?", Pansy asked, completely dumbstruck. "At Harry Potter's house?"

"Yeah...", Ron shrugged. "That's all I know. Maybe those two are dating, who knows? And who cares?" He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I don't, and I'm tired. So if you don't have any other questions, I'm going to sleep again. Bye!"

Lavender nodded grimly. "You heard him, pug face. Piss off."

Pansy raised her wand, ready to hex the blonde in front of her, but then she remembered sweet, innocent Larry still staring at her in shock. So she dropped her wand again and just muttered a quick: "Goodbye.", before apparating to the Potter's house. 

 

 

 

Draco was so going to pay.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing will ever be the same.

_**Hermione** _

 

I wasn't sure if I was alive anymore. 

 

Every single bone, every muscle, every breath I took burnt like acid. I coughed, trying to get the taste of smoke and flames out of my mouth, but instead, I only spat out a little bit of blood. Under extreme pain, I somehow managed to turn my body around, so I was lying on my back, instead of on my face. I carefully lifted my arm and touched my leg, only to feel a sharp object sticking out of it.

I groaned, not bothering to open my eyes. I probably wouldn't want to see the condition my body was in, anyway. _What even happened?_ I remembered Tom and Emma, clutching to each other in fear, a wall of red coming towards me, Draco sneering at me and then just... agony. 

Malfoy. _Oh God, Malfoy!_

I abruptly sat up, causing me to let out a small whimper. But that didn't matter right now. I blinked, trying to get rid of the blur that clouded my eyesight. Somewhere along the way, I must have lost my glasses. As far as I could tell, I was in my flat. Or, what was left of it. 

 

The windows were just a bunch of shards, my couch was black and completely destroyed and the whole floor was covered with a strange, grey substance that looked like ashes. No sign of the blonde wizard I was looking for. 

 

"Ferret boy?", I whispered weakly. "Where are you?"

 

A strangled sound came from behind the couch's remains. I crawled towards it, not able to walk properly. _Please don't be dead..._ , I prayed. Yes, I hated him, and yes, he was still the bully and racist who had made my life a living hell for years, but I knew I would never forgive myself if something had happened to him.   
When I reached the end of the couch, I almost there up. Malfoy's stomach was bare, a huge, angry red burn visible on his exposed flesh. His eyes were open, but they were glassy and stared straight ahead, not noticing me. 

"Malfoy!", I shouted, sitting next to him, trembling. "Can you hear me, Malfoy?"

He nodded imperceptibly. "I... I can't breathe..." He made a choking noise again, grabbing his own throat with both hands. 

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Don't worry, you're gonna be fine." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand, inspecting it. It was a little bit charred, but otherwise, it looked alright. With a bit of luck, I wouldn't kill him or myself when I performed the spells. 

I tapped Malfoy's throat with it, and said: " _Anapneo!_ " He went completely quiet.

For a heartbeat, there was this terrible kind of silence, the kind of silence that makes you wonder if you made it, or lost it all.

 

Malfoy took a deep breath and released his throat again. I laughed in relief, letting the tears I had tried to suppress run down my cheeks. 

Then I eyed his stomach. It looked bad. Very bad. 

"I need you to lay still, okay? There is a wound in your abdomen that I need to heal.", I told him slowly. "It's going to hurt for a while, but I'll try to be as careful as possible. o you think you can handle-...

" _Bloody hell_ , just do it, Granger!", The blonde growled in pain. I nodded and touched his wound with the tip of my wand. What spell to use? His injury wasn't simply a splint, or a small gash... 

 

 

"Vulnera Sanentur...", Malfoy whispered suddenly. "That is the spell you have to use."

I swallowed. Of course _he_ would remember. "Thank you." I began to cast the healing spell, seeing the raw flesh become covered by soft, pale skin again. It was a strange moment, because he was my enemy and I was the girl he hated, and still there I was, healing his wounds and worrying about his safety.   
I took me a few minutes to restore his whole stomach again, repeating the spell over and over again, but when I was done, I felt all the energy leave my body. I was _so_ tired.

"I'm done.", I stated calmly. "You can leave now, if you want."

 

Malfoy blinked. "But... You can't just kick me out of here! We have to discuss what in the world happened to us!", he protested angrily, propping himself up on his elbows. "Don't you want to know, too? Or are you going to act like the last days were nothing, huh?"

"Maybe I am.", I answered, sighing in exhaustion and leaning against the wall. "Right now all I want is to fall asleep. So would you mind to leave me alone?"

He snorted. "Well, actually, yes. You seriously want to sleep in this... whatever this place is supposed to be?! And-... oh hell, _Granger,_ your leg!" He scrambled to his feet and stepped a little closer, staring at the spot that I knew was impaled by some sort of pipe. "You'll bleed to death!"

"Go, Malfoy!", I said, glaring at him. " _Go!_ I don't want you here!" I didn't even know why I was angry at him all of sudden, after all he hadn't done anything evil since the party incident, but for a reason, all the anger I had kept inside me for too long begged me to be released and I was too weak to stop it.

"Are you nuts, Granger?", Malfoy yelled, simply ignoring my words. "You have to get that out of your leg, now!"

I shook my head, but opened my eyes to take a look at my thigh for the first time. It looked horrible. My jeans was completely soaked through with blood and an object that I could identify as a pair of scissors had cut through the material and was now sticking inside the flesh. Malfoy was right, if I didn't treat it anytime soon, I could be dead in the morning. 

"Fine..." With shaking hands I grabbed the handles of the scissors and pulled. It felt like something exploded inside my head. I screamed and let go of it, sobbing loudly. 

"I can't!"

 

Malfoy's left eye twitched. "Well, then I guess that means _I_ have to." He reached out to remove the scissors from my leg, but I pushed him away with all the force I could muster. He would just hurt me. 

 

"No!", I shouted. "I healed you! Now it's your turn to let me be!"

 

 

Malfoy stood up, sighing. Then, he shrugged. "Okay, Granger."

 

 

He turned to walk away and I felt like I had just signed my death warrant, when Malfoy spun around again, grabbed my wand, pointed it at my head and everything went black. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind more switching POV's. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thanks for the positive comments, you guys always make my day!

 

The blood wards alarmed Lucius of his son's presence in the Manor, but he was not in the mood to scold the young man for being too late again. The older Malfoy was standing in the middle of the ballroom, sipping his champagne and waiting for the day to end. He hated the celebrations Pansy so loved to host and he hated that they were always taking place in his house, especially in this room. The room that would always remind Lucius of _Him_ and the reason why he wasn't allowed to ever leave the manor again. 

The Wizengamot had first insisted that he had to receive The Kiss for all his actions, but much to Lucius's surprise, Harry Potter had defended him. The Boy-Who-Lived had told everyone that Lucius had saved his life, because he had lied to Voldemort about Harry's death. In the depths of his heart, if there was even a heart to begin with, Lucius knew he would never be able to repay his debt to Potter, and that he didn't deserve anyone's kindness. But of course, he hand't complained when his punishment was changed from dying in Azkaban to just having house arrest for the rest of his pitiful existence.

 

 

"Lucius?", a cold voice asked next to him. Daphne Greengrass, the self-proclaimed Ice Queen, was staring at him expectantly. "I just asked you about Draco's plans for the future."

Lucius frowned. "Well, my son is the Malfoy heir, after all. I don't really think he has to work anytime soon." 

Daphne nodded, her long, blonde hair falling beautifully over her shoulders. She was quiet the beauty, if not the most beautiful witch of her generation, but that was all she was- just eye candy. Her attitude was horrible, way too arrogant for Lucius's tastes. She didn't know how to treat him with respect, and she spoke to her elders like they were her employees. _What a pity_ , he could hear Narcissa's melodic voice in his head, _she and Draco would have been such a great couple._ Maybe they would have been. But Daphne was engaged to a rich Bulgarian and Lucius planned on making Draco fall for her younger sister. 

"Good, good.", Daphne said. "I don't want Astoria to live like a poor little Weasley." When she saw Lucius's surprised expression, the witch laughed. "Don't think I haven't noticed, old man. It is clear you want my sister and your son to end up together. And believe me, they will." She leaned a little closer to him and her breath smelt like alcohol and snow. "Astoria has been head over heels in love with him since Hogwarts..."

Lucius snorted. "How lovely." This would make things a lot easier.

 

In that moment, a shrill scream was piercing through the air. Lucius spun around, ready to point his wand at an intruder or an enemy. Then, he remembered that his wand was nonexistent and that the scream sounded a lot like the dark-haired bane of his existence. 

Daphne scowled. "What in the world was that?"

Her little sister Astoria stepped next to her. "Daphne? Mr. Malfoy?", she asked with wide eyes. 

"Excuse me, Mrs. Greengrass, I'll be right back!", Lucius assured the young witch, then he strode quickly towards Draco's room. 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he arrived, he could hear shouting and arguing. Lucius took a deep breath and opened the old mahagoni-door that led to his sons' bedchambers. 

Pansy Parkinson was standing in front of a sleepy, half-naked Draco Malfoy, her dress ruined, her hair messy and her eyes aflame. Draco was just staring at her, covering his bare chest with a blanket. 

"Pansy!", Lucius yelled. "What is going on?!"

 

Pansy turned around, all of sudden creepily calm. "I asked literally everyone in Wizarding London if they had seen your son..." She shot a pointed look at Draco. "But nobody could give me an answer. I even visited the Weasleys! That... bitch Lavender called me _'PUGFACE'!!!_ " Pansy's voice was getting louder and angrier every second. They told me to go to Potter's house, and I did. Only to find out that they _didn't know where Draco was either_. So I returned and the first thing I find when I enter this room is Draco-..." She snarled. "... with the damn mudblood in his bed!" 

Lucius blinked. "Where?"

He eyed Draco and noticed, that the pile of sheets next to him was... moving. Slowly, Lucius approached the bed and lifted the blankets. 

"Dad, it's not what it looks like...", Draco said weakly. 

 

 

 

"In my defense...", Hermione Granger said, grinning crookedly, "...I have no idea what's going on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Malfoys, Hermione!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, guys! I live for the feedback!

_**Hermione** _

 

"In my defense...", I said. "I have no idea what's going on!"

 

Like, _literally._ The last thing I remembered was the sight of a pair of scissors sticking out of my leg, blood, tons of blood, and then a concerned and angry Draco Malfoy telling me that I was going to die. Which was really weird, because a) holy shit, was I dead?! and b) Draco wouldn't care if I was going to die and he definitely wouldn't be upset about it. He would most likely throw a huge party with all his lovely Death-Eater-Slytherin-friends and donate my stuff to some poor, suffering dogs to rip it apart. Oh wait. No he wouldn't. He was the kind of person that kicked poor, suffering dogs on a daily basis. Maybe even puppies. 

"You have no idea?!", Pansy Parkinson screeched. I had almost instantly recognized her. Pansy's hair was still short and dark, she still spoke in a way that made me feel like some dirt under her shoe, and her face, though it was actually rather feminine, appeared to be that of a pug thanks to the way she wrinkled her nose. So, yes, I still very much thought she was a pain in the ass.

I shook my head, nervously glancing at anything but the fuming Lucius Malfoy and his son, who was lying next to me. Now that I thought about it, I was really curious to hear his explanation for all of this, but on the other hand, I didn't really want know. What if he had first drugged and then raped me? He wouldn't dare, would he? Or maybe he tried to suffocate me with his pillows... What if he had cast some curse on me? 

"I...Er...", I mumbled awkwardly. "No."

"Don't try to tell me you have _no fucking idea, mud blood!"_ , Pansy yelled. "I am _not_ stupid! You clearly slept with Draco, because of who knows what a spell you have put him under! So don't play the bloody victim! "

I felt Draco moving next to me. "Pans, we didn't-..."

In a matter of seconds, Pansy had jumped forward with a growl and pinned Draco to the bed. In any other situation, I would have laughed at the absurdity of the scenario- the pug throwing herself at the ferret, and Lucius Malfoy watching-, but somehow, I felt like dying. 

"Don't ' _Pans'_ me, Draco! I have searched everywhere for you! Everywhere! I moved heaven and earth for you! I left my _own party_! And how do you reward me: with nothing but the sight of you and our arch enemy in the same bed! Why?! Couldn't you find another woman to shag?! You've got plenty of admirers out there, _Mr. Hottest-Rich-Wizard-of-the-Year!"_

I blinked in surprise and couldn't help but blurt out: "He actually won that prize?"

Pansy stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head around to face me. _Just like in a horror movie_ , I thought, surprising a shudder. But no, I wouldn't be intimidated by the pug.

"Yes, he did.", Lucius Malfoy answered coldly instead of the witch, who was just staring at me now. "He actually won a lot of titles. But now he should get a new one;  
Mr. Biggest-disgrace-to-the-family, don't you think, _Draco?"_

 

I cringed slightly. What a cruel thing to say to your own son... But on second thought, that son was still Draco Malfoy. He deserved it. 

Draco swallowed. "Father, you have to believe me. I didn't sleep with Granger, I swear that in mothers name." His tone had turned pleading. "Please, father, I would _never, ever_ touch a muggle born girl, you know that, _especially not Granger!"_

Suddenly, I was back at Larry's birthday-party. I remembered Ginny's remark, and the shocked look on Malfoy's face. 

 

_"I would never touch Granger!"_

 

I knew I wasn't supposed to, but somehow, a strange feeling of anger and hurt flashed through my veins. He wouldn't touch me, because in his eyes, I was the most disgusting thing on the planet. Not only because of my blood status, but because of the mere fact that I was _me._

People like him would never change, not even if they had just experienced the most unbelievable thing in their live. It was making me unbelievably bitter. And the idiot that was Hermione Jean Granger had thought that one day, we would be ready to get along. How stupid of me. 

"Granger and I..er...", Draco continued, but struggled to explain what had happened. "We both had a little _accident_ and she got hurt in the process. She would have died if I had left her there. So I took her into the dungeons and healed her. That's all that happened."

 _Accident? Dying? Dungeons? He healed me?!_ Malfoy eyed me with a look of uncertainty on his face, like he expected me to say something too.

"Uh, yeah, totally. He... helped me." Ugh, what a disgusting thing to ever admit. Almost sounded like I was grateful for whatever he had done to me. 

Pansy frowned. "You healed her, huh? And why is she in your bed, undressed?"

 _Wait what? Undressed? What was that woman talking abo-_... I hastily touched my neck and shoulders, hoping to feel the straps of my bra somewhere...   
... No way. There was no way _Draco freakin' Malfoy_ had seen me wearing nothing but my knickers. 

"You didn't!", I murmured and glared at him, wishing him a slow and painful death. 

Maybe it was my imagination, but he flushed and avoided eye contact with me. "Before I brought her here, I had stupefied her so that she wouldn't get on my nerves." Get on his nerves? On his nerves? Such a bloody- "But once I had healed the injury on her leg, I had to see if there was any more damage, so I... took off her shirt... _God that sounds wrong._ " He sighed.

"Yes, it does.", Pansy sneered and for a moment, I was grateful for her bluntness. Unfortunately, she decided to continue. "So tell me, Drakey, was the sight at least worth the trouble?"

 

"Parkinson!", I yelped, burying my face in my hands. This was a nightmare!  


To make it all even worse, Draco just shrugged. "Nothing too extraordinary, I can assure you. But I hadn't expected anything else, so.." 

"Could you two please stop discussing my breasts in front of... well, him?" I gesticulated at Lucius Malfoy. He arched one perfect pale eyebrow and it reminded me of how unfair it was that he and his little brat of a son were so unlikable and still so hands-... _genetically gifted._

"You don't get to make the rules here, _Golden-Girl!"_ , Pansy Parkinson snapped angrily, but when she noticed the look of disdain the older Malfoy was sending her, she scowled and moved away from Draco. 

"So what if Draco is lying?", Pansy asked. "I mean, we can't just rip the blankets off Granger's body can we?"

 

"Special times require special measures...", Lucius Malfoy stated coolly and almost convincingly uncaring, but the smile that made the cones of his mouth quirk upwards slightly gave no doubt that he was every little bit like the devil in person. It was a wonder his name wasn't Lucifer. 

_Not good._

A malicious, evil grin spread on Pansy's face, and before I could react, she lifted the covers concealing my body. I squealed and kicked at her, grasping at the blankets in a pitiful attempt to regain my dignity, but it didn't work. 

"Oh, give up already, little mud blood." Pansy chuckled darkly and grabbed my leg. "I can't see _anything,_ Draco. You lied to us.", the dark haired witch said. "Guess we have to punish her for it..."

"Let go of me!", I hissed, my cheeks burning. 

Draco's eyes widened. "No, no, I didn't!" He scrambled over to my spot and stared at my leg. "I used Ferula and a burn-healing paste on her, so of course you can't see any wounds, Pans!" Malfoy pointed at a spot near my knee. "Look, there is a light scar!"

Pansy squinted and nodded after a few heartbeats. "Ok, _fine!_ But now, what are we supposed to do with her? And what happened, anyway?You mentioned an accident!"

"Can't explain that to you, Pansy, you wouldn't understand. I mean, I don't even understand.", the blonde answered.

"Then try!", Pansy hissed. "I. Want. To _. KNOW!"_

"She attacked me, alright? And I fired back and then her house was on fire! Need more explanation?!"

Draco looked at me, eyes narrowed." Granger..." Surely he would tell me to get out of his house. "She... uh... is too weak to walk right now, _aren't you_ , Granger?"

I arched one eyebrow at him. What was his plan? "Uh...Yes... I can't walk, because..." _Think of something, Hermione, you are smart!_ "...because the artery in my thigh could burst and that would mean my death. So, Malfoy's right, I can't walk." That sounded convincing enough. 

 

 

Pansy spluttered with rage and Lucius looked far from pleased.   


"And why can't Granger just... Why isn't she in her flat? I mean, that's what those miserable excuses of a house were built for in the first place!", Pansy argued. 

Draco snorted. "Well, I haven't really had the time to rebuild it... She has nowhere else to go... Not that she _could go,_ anyway!" 

I was just about to correct him- I had my friends or ex-friends or frenemies, or whatever was the right name for Harry, Ginny and Ron-, but I stopped myself. I was curious about his plan for keeping me at his manor. 

Lucius cleared his throat and walked up in front of me. I gulped, somewhat scared of the ex-Death-Eater. He scowled down at me. 

"Five days, Miss Granger. I give you five days to recover. After that time, you will pack your things and leave immediately."

 

I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

The older wizard and the seething young Slytherin wich next to him turned to leave, when Draco stopped them again. 

"Oh, um, Pansy? Do you have something for Granger to wear? I don't want to see her running around in just my blanket! It would make me seriously sick!"

Pansy groaned. "I'll look for something not to pretty. Her horrid looks would make one of my ballgowns seem _cheap."_

Draco and I waited until Pansy and Lucius had left the room to continue with the party they had mentioned. Then, I turned my head and frowned at him.

"What was that, ferret boy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what you mean, Granger."

"Oh, you don't know?", I asked. "She is too weak to walk right now'. We both know that is  a lie. The injury has completely healed, I'm very much able to walk. So what are your intentions, Malfoy? Wanna keep me here in your little room as a slave? Insult me? Rape me?"

The wizard's face grew hot. "No! What the actual hell, Granger. I save your ungrateful ass and all you do is yell at me and call me a rapist! Are muggleborns always this rude?"

"Don't avoid my question!", I said. "Why am I still here?"

He shook his head. "Isn't that obvious, witch? I want answers. I want to know how the hell I got to the other London without casting a spell. And why Emma looked like your doppelgänger. Why that actor, Tim or something, was an exact copy of myself. And how you managed to get us both out of there. "

"And you think I know all that?"

 

"No.", Draco answered slowly. "But you are going to help me find somebody who does."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for those who are confused: Pansy Parkinson tries to not use racist terms like 'mud blood', but when she gets really upset, she returns to her old habits.  
> And I don't necessarily hate Lucius Malfoy, and he loves his son, but I just don't think he would be all nice and friendly towards Draco if he thought he had had an affair with a muggle born, especially if said muggle born was still in the room. He needed to demonstrate his power. Or maybe he just really hates Hermione.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back again. I'm terribly sorry for not updating, but I kind of lost all my inspiration for the next chapters and had to find some ideas for continuing this story. 
> 
> And well, now I have!
> 
> Please know that this chapter is practically not important for the plot of the story, it focuses more on the Dramione interaction. In other words, it's pure nonsense with heart. And yes, when I wrote 'Slow Burn' in the tags, I MEANT Slow Burn. So don't expect any kissing or making out any time soon.

_**Draco** _

 

"Five days?", the bushy haired witch emerging from his bathroom, clad in one of his not-so-expensive shirts and a worn out pair of shorts Pansy had grumpily tossed at her, asked. "Just five days? That's not a lot of time, Malfoy!"

 

"Don't you think I know that?", Draco snapped back, already annoyed with his... _ally_ 's attitude. Allies. Hmm... It definitely sounded strange. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, pureblood and one of the wealthiest people in Wizarding London, and Hermione Granger, the stuck-up Gryffindor Princess and workaholic, were allies.   
_Well, at least it's not good old Potty_ , Draco thought. 

 

"I'm _not sure!_ "; Granger answered. "First, you kidnap me from my flat, which is _disturbing_ , and then you bring me here and heal me, which is _actually_ really nice, and then you blackmail me into staying here, which again shows how much of a _jerk_ you really are! And now you want me to team up with you and play Sherlock Holmes and Watson! What do you even expect me to do?!"

"You agreed to stay here!"; Draco hissed. "You could have just said that you were able to walk again and Father and Pansy would have just kicked you out of this house!"

Granger frowned. "I wanted to know why you would lie about my injury! And like you said, _my house is destroyed!"_  

The silence that followed after her statement was deafening. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god! My house is _destroyed!_ I... I'm homeless!" Granger began to tug at her hair like a crazy person. "What... What am I going to do now?! I have _nothing_! And... And _Crooks!_ Oh no, Crooks!"

 

Draco felt a tiny spark of pity for the witch he had loathed his entire life. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and tried to think of something nice.

"I-I'm sure somebody would allow you to live with them until your flat is repaired. You... uh, you have got a lot of admirers out there, even if I can't really understand why..."

The bushy haired witch directed her gaze at him. For a couple of seconds, she just stared at him. Then, her whole face scrunched up and before he knew what was happening, Granger had crossed the distance between them and slapped him. Hard.

Eyes widened in surprise, Draco gasped and jumped backwards, only to collide with his bed.

 

"This is all your fault!", his attacker shouted furiously. "If you hadn't been such an asshole to me at the party, we would have never met and Tom and Emma and _messed  up their lives_ , and I would still have a place to live in! And a cat!"

"Look, Granger, I'm sorry for your cat and all, but it's not like you were innocent in all of this! You fucking tackled me to the floor at the party, and you insulted me!"

"You called me a mudblood!"

"I apologized!"

"Well, that doesn't erase the word from my memory, Malfoy!"

"Oho, then why don't you just obliviate yourself, like you did with Tom and Emma and god knows who many others!"

 

In a matter of seconds, Granger's wand was at his throat. Her plain brown eyes were narrowed and sparkled murderously, but not in the pretty, attractive way Emma's eyes had. No, Granger was _furious_. Dark curls were framing her face like a lion's mane and even though he knew he wasn't capable of actually killing him at the moment, he couldn't stop his breath from hitching. 

"Who told you?!", Granger growled. "Who. Told. You?!"

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about, honestly!", Draco ~~squeaked~~ said. " _Wait a second_... Oh shit, Granger you actually meomory-wiped people aside from our counterparts?"

 

A look of relief crossed Granger's face. "N-No, of course not. I was just.... Oh, forget it!" Sighing, the young witch massaged her temples. "I don't know what you are trying to achieve, but this is never going to work, Malfoy. We already had another fight after just a few hours of working together. And it'll only get worse!"

 

She turned to the door leading out of his room. 

 

"Where are you going?", Draco asked.

 

"Home. Or what's left of it.", Granger answered in a tired voice.

 

"You can try, witch, but as soon as Pansy, who is probably still loafing around in the hallway, sees you walk properly, she'll end you. And I'm not meaning the quick, painless way." Draco shrugged. "But go on, dare to do it. Maybe she'll just rip off your arm... or your leg..."

 

Unsure of how to proceed, Granger scratched her head. She looked at the door, then back at him, then back at the door. Finally, she growled. "Argh, fine, you git! But don't think that just because I'm staying at your dumb rich-kid house that you can continue to treat me like dirt under your shoes!"

 

Draco looked at her, taking in her ridiculous outfit and notoriously messy hair, her petite, awfully tiny build and the scowl resting on her boyish face and for the first time since her arrival at Malfoy manor, he smiled because he felt like smiling.

 

"Oh, dearest _Hermione_ , you know I would never!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I completely forgot about the fact that Hermione wears glasses in this fic... Well, I'll just mention it again a little later... Soon you will get another Tom-Emma-centric chapter. Yay! I hope I'm not upsetting anyone with shipping those two, because shipping two people is another thing than just shipping two characters. But since I've already included my two favorite Harry Potter stars in this little fic it would be stupid of me to just never mention them again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reminder that the author is a little asshole who always promises to update regularly but then ends up not getting her shit together
> 
> I’m sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, hey guys. I spent the last two weeks studying for a ton of tests (because, apparently, my teachers thought it would be great to do one every single period!!!) and when I wasn’t studying, I was reading The Green Games. If you haven’t read it already, I highly recommend it to you. It’s basically the Hunger Games, but with the characters of HP.  
> So yeah, here’s another chapter! I won’t promise to update regularly, because I suck at keeping promises, but I’ll try. 
> 
> Also: WARNING! SWEAR WORDS! DRUNK PEOPLE!

Blaise Zabini liked to consider himself a womanizer.

 

He was a tall, dark-skinned young man with neat, short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. After graduating from Hogwarts, Blaise had pursued a training as an auror, but he soon found himself disinterested with the job and quit, then traveled around the world and settled down in Reland .

 

In the following years, he had gone through three divorces, a fall off his broom during a game of Quidditch (resulting in him breaking his arm and then seducing the medi-witch) and the death of yet another stepfather.

His mother, who had become quiet spider-like but still was better looking than most of the other witches her age, had convinced Blaise to return to London for the opening of her own cosmetics-line, where he had met up with his old Slytherin pals again and spontanously decided to buy an apartment in London.

 

Due to his new stepfather being a billionaire, Blaise didn’t even have to look for a new job. He just had to ask his mother, who would ask his stepfather, who would buy it. Sure, it was mortifying and Blaise felt like a child for relying on his mother, but who was he to complain? He had everything he ver wanted, ever needed, and the women kept throwing themselves at him.

 

And it was a good thing they did, because he sleeping with them was literally the only hobby he had. It wasn’t unpleasant, to say the least.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

„You asshole!“ the blonde girl whose name Blaise couldn’t remember screamed and stormed off.

 

 _What a bitch,_ Blaise thought. He wasn’t even sure what he had said this time. Maybe it had been the accidental slip of his tongue -he had called her _Kate_ , which had made the chick scowl and state that it wasn’t her name. (She really looked like the Kate he had met earlier that day, though).

Or that he had told her he wasn’t interested in a long-term relationship.

Whatever it was, it had not made Not-Kate happy. Obviously.

 

Scowling, Blaise stared at his now gone dates’ cocktail in front of him. There was no way in hell he was going to drink that.

 

The pureblood looked around himself. It was nine o’clock in the evening an the little muggle bar in the suburbs of London was filled with all kinds of people. Most of them were middle aged men with scowling faces who ranted about how unfair their job was, other were teenagers who acted like it was the coolest thing on earth to waste their time at a bar when they could be doing so much better things at the moment.

 

Hell, Blaise himself wasn’t even sure why he was still sitting here, alone and drunk and with no desperate bint ready to shag him. It was depressing, honestly.

 

Suddenly, Blaise noticed the young, dark-haired woman in what was likely the darkest corner in the entire bar.

He couldn’t really see her face, but judging from the way she was staring at the assembly of empty beerglasses on the the table she was occupying and the fact that she seemed barely able to _not_ fall off her chair, Blaise guessed it wouldn’t be hard work to get her to come to his flat and spent the night with him.

 

Blaise grabbed Not-Kate’s cocktail stood up and made his way over to her table. His legs were a bit wobbly, but he was still sober enough to control his limbs properly _and_ not spill more than half of the drink.

He took the seat opposite her and cleared his throat.

 

Up close, the woman kind of reminded him of someone, he just wasn’t sure who. _Huh._

 

The girl didn’t seem to have heard him or she just didn’t care.

 

Blaise tried again, this time a bit louder.

 

„Fuck off!“ the woman growled, burying her face in her hands. „I don’t want to order anything else, just give me another f _ucking drink, you fucking moron of a fucking idiot!_  It's your bloody job! Have I made myself fucking clear?“

 

Blaise blinked. „You seem to use the word ‚fuck‘ a bit too often, hun. But about that drink-…“

 

The woman lifted her head, registered the cocktail and then downed it in one swift motion. Her hair fell out of her face and Blaise’s jaw dropped. 

Pansy Parkinson had always been his girl. Not like, in a romantic sense, even if Blaise wouldn’t have minded taking their relationship to the next level, no, more in the kind of way that meant that Pansy Parkinson, the sarcastic, rude, arrogant Pansy Parkinson was the only girl he had ever had real feelings for.

He hadn't always liked the witch. In fact, he had been the first person to ever call her ‚pugface‘. It had seemed fitting at the time. Draco, Pansy and he had been playing at the Parkinson manor. Blaise had won the game by cheating a little and Pansy had noticed and thrown a fit. Insulting the red-faced, screaming little girl had felt good and had given him a confidence boost.

But as soon as he had caught her crying all by herself in her room, something inside him had shifted. Blaise had apologized and promised to never hurt her again. From that day on, Pansy had been family. 

 

"Parkinson? What in the world are you doing?“ Blaise asked, dumbfounded. Out of all the Slytherins, Pansy had always been the one he would have never expected to come to a muggle bar. Let alone get drunk and shout at the waiters.

 

 Pansy seemed to recognize him, her blurry eyes focusing on his face and widening. „Oh bollocks…“ she whispered, setting the now empty glass on the table. Blaise was sure that if her mind hadn't been so clouded, she would have come up with a witty answer like she always did, but to his surprise she just shrugged and flashed him a crooked grin.

 

„Hi Zabini. Nice to see you, mate. What up?“

 

Blaise shook his head. „ _What up?_ You are totally wasted, aren’t you?“

 

„N-No! No, I’m not!“ She protested, then hesitated. „Ok, ok, right, I am. But what are you doing here?“ Pansy poked his chest with her index finger. 

 

„I’m here to seduce some girls and have a little fun. You too?“

 

Pansy made a choking noise and shook her head with vehemence. It looked like she was having a stroke. „Eww, what the hell, Zabini! Not me!“   
She frowned. „And don’t you have standards? Muggle girls? I thought you were better than that.“

 

„Oh stop it, you, you're gonna make me blush!" Blaise deadpanned. "While I feel flattered, I have to inform you that they may be inferior to us wizards, but they aren’t exactly bad when it comes to-…“

„I don't wanna know! Shut your mouth or I’m gonna be sick!“ Pansy shuddered. Then she seemed to think about something. „If you don't acre about blood status when it comes to women, do you… Do you think Draco would be into mudbl-… Muggleborns, too?“

 

Blaise raised one eyebrow, surprised at her question. It was no secret that Pansy carried a torch for the Slytherin Prince, but she had never outright stated that she still loved him. It stung. „I don’t know, Pans. Maybe. Why are you asking?“

„See, Draco went missing fora few days, right after he attended that stupid Weasel party. I told him not to go, but the idiot wouldn’t listen to me. Well, he never returned and I mean, that wasn’t really concerning, because he’s just never punctual, like _ever!_ “ Pansy’s face had turned a light shade of red.

„And you know, I had hosted a p-party and Lucius told me to invite some girls, preferably the Greegrass ones, you know. Daphne and her little sister, that Astoria chick. So I did, I invited them and they wanted to see Draco, but he wasn’t there! And then I had to search for him! Can you imagine?! And I went to hell and back, and that Weasley-Brown-bint insulted me and called me a bloody _pugface_ again and I wanted to _murder her_ but I couldn’t because I hadn’t found Draco so all I did was smile and-…“

Pansy took a deep breath. „And when I returned to the manor and went to look for him one last time, guess who I found in bed with him?“

Blaise leaned a little closer, intrigued. 

 

„The bloody Golden Girl. Hermione-freakin’-Granger.“

 

„No way!“ Blaise exclaimed.  „Draco shagged Harry Potter’s best friend? But he hated her! She hated him! How-“

 

„Don’t ask me, I don’t know either. And I-I was so furious! But instead of admitting it and apologizing, Draco told me a shit story about some accident and Granger gettting hurt and about all of it being his fault and I didn’t believe him, not for one second!

And I was glad about Lucius being there too, because I was sure he would call it a bluff and kick Granger out of his house.“ Pansy sniffed. „But you know what? He didn’t! He gave them five days! Five whole days! Because apparently, _GRANGER WAS STILL TOO WEAK TO WALK! What a pathetic lie!_ “

 

„And that’s why I’m here. I don’t want to go back and see her walking around in my clothes and eating my food. I ended the party. The Greengrasses were disappointed. I’m sure they all hate me now.“

The dark haired witch ran a hand through her hair.

„It all feels like a bad dream.“

 

Suddenly, she snapped out of her daze and stood, swaying dangerously. Blaise noticed she was wearing heels.  
„I-I think I have to go now. Find a place to sleep, you know? Like a homeless person!“ She chuckled darkly and attempted to walk away, but her legs tangled with one another and if Blaise hadn’t immediately jumped out of his seat and caught her, she would have landed flat on her face.

 

„You are not going anywhere in that condition, Parkinson," he stated. „Too dangerous.“

 

„I don’t care about the danger, ok?“ Pansy hissed, struggling to free herself. „I've been in dangerous situations all my life! I can handle my self!“

 

„I don’t doubt that, Pansy, but I don’t know if you could handle being robbed or attacked at night!“ Blaise argued. „You can sleep at my flat. It’s not far away.“

 

Pansy looked at him with a strange expression. „You won’t try anything?“ she asked finally. 

„Of course not, Pans. We are friends, right?“

 

„Right.“ She seemed relived.

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

After he had paid for their drinks and scooped Pansy up in his arms because she didn’t have enough control over her body to even stand properly, he carried her to his flat.

It was relatively big and the walls were painted dark green, because once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, right?

Blaise had a kitchen with a fridge, a dishwasher, a table and two chairs, a bathroom with a huge tub (he had originally wanted a hot tub, but soon found himself too lazy to even use it, because he was almost never spending the at his own flat), and a bedroom with a kingsized black bed.

 

„We are there, Pans.“ he said, nudging the witch carefully with his hand.

 

She groaned. „Let me sleep, you annoying bugger…“

 

Laughing quietly, he covered her with his blanket and stripped off his shirt before laying down on the other side of the bed.

 

Silence.

 

„Does it bother you that Draco slept with Granger?“

 

 

„Kind of.“

 

 

„Because you still have feelings for him?“

 

Pansy rolled around to face him. „No. Those times are… over.“ She sighed, snuggling deeper into the covers. „I just-… It’s her, ok? I don’t like her. But I guess she’s better than Greengrass.“

 

Blaise paused. „Daphne?“

 

„No, you git, Astoria. Lucius wants Draco and her to end up together.“

 

"…Why?“

 

"I’m not allowed to tell you.“

 

And just like that, she turned around again and ignored him. Blaise sighed, closing his eyes.

He was short from falling asleep, when he heard Pansy’s voice, almost inaudible.

 

"Thank you, Zabini… For everything.“

 

 

It was something a sober Pansy Parkinson would have never said, being the all controlling, all emotionless ice queen she had come to be, so he was even more glad to hear it, knowing it would probably the only time in his life to ever get a ‚Thank you‘ from his friend.

The next day, Pansy would pretend to never have said it and he would act like he didn’t care. It would all be back to normal.

 

"No problem, Parkinson.“ Blaise replied. "Anything for you.“

 

 

And deep down in his heart, he meant it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the Slytherin side-plots, but I can’t help it. Maybe I already told you (I talk about Harry Potter A LOT) but my official Hogwarts House is Slytherin and since many people think all Slytherins are evil, I like to write these chapters about Lucius and Pansy and Blaise to kind of just show that they are people too. 
> 
> If you are already annoyed by all the ships that aren’t Dramione, I advise you to either skip some chapters or stop reading this fic, because there will be some Pansy/Blaise action in the future and it’s gonna be a loooooonnng way until Draco and Hermione realize that they have feelings for each other. I also think about including an alternative love interest for Hermione, but maybe I’ll just leave that out. 
> 
> After all, there is still Astoria (and no, I don’t hate her and I dislike people who write her as a total b*tch, because I think she’s described as very sweet and strong AND she died in the canon version just because she didn’t want Draco to be alone after her demise!).
> 
> And yes, Ginny and Harry will appear a couple more times, because Ginny is pregnant and deserves to be mentioned again and Harry is Harry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Phew, that was a long-ass-note! If you read this, thanks for caring! And for all the people who read this because they thought it would contain some important info for the plot…Sorry:-)

 

 

**_Hermione_ **

 

 

"Bloody hell…“, I murmured, kicking away something that looked like it once had been my favorite pillow, but was now just a greyish lump.

Behind me, I heard Malfoy whistle.

 

When I turned my head to glare at him, he pointed at the ground. "The spell that destroyed your flat must have been extremely powerful.“

I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary statement. "Oh really? That’s kind of pointing out the obvious, Malfoy!“

 

He scowled. „Don’t be rude. I’m talking about the magical signature of the curse, Granger.“   
With his right hand, he carefully touched the floor of what had once been my home. When he lifted his hand again, littlered sparks danced on the inside of his palm for a split second, before disappearing with a little crackling noise.

Somewhat impressed, I stopped walking and looked at my shoes to see if they were affected by the magic too. They weren’t.

Pointing my wand at a piece of fabric that looked like it had been ripped in half by the explosion, I tried _Reparo_.

 

Red smoke erupted from the rag and it began to burn down with a bright gleam until it was just another pile of ashes. The area around it was not affected.

 

„What the hell?“ I murmured, tucking my wand away again. _Maybe it was the wrong spell?_ I was pretty sure I said the right incantation, but seeing my flat destroyed had shaken me up quite a bit and it wouldn't be too far-fetched to suspect that my magic was affected by my negative emotions.

 

When I looked up again, Draco was already ahead of me, his light hair a stark contrast to the dark room he was in. The wizard was rummaging through the piles of broken things, burnt objects and ashes.

 

It wouldn’t exactly be the truth if I said I _grieved_ for the loss of my flat. Sure, I had liked the place, but not like I loved the Burrow or Hogwarts or my parent’s house.

My flat had more or less been a place to eat, sleep and drink, and maybe a home for my pets, but never more.

 

Still, some part of me felt melancholic when I shuffled around in the remnants of the last six years of my life. I had made all this myself, it had been mine. And now it was gone. Over. Like my childhood, my time at Hogwarts or my friendship with Ron.  
With a start I realized that I really had nowhere else to go. Sure, I could sleep at Harry's and Ginny's place for a while, could stay at some cheap hotels or ask Luna if she would be okay with me spending a little time at her house since she was currently traveling abroad and didn't need it for herself.   
But those options wouldn't be permanent. Harry and Ginny needed the house for their child, at some point I would run out of money and be too poor to afford staying at the hotels and Luna would want to come home eventually. 

I had no idea where to live when the five-day-time-limit Lucius Malfoy had given me ended. The most logical solution would be to rebuilt my flat, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay in London at all. Living in a small town, far away from all the noise and the constant stress would be nice, too. A friend of mine had told me that Whitby was quit lovely. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try...

 

Something hit me in the head.

 

Gasping, I rubbed the spot where it had bounced off my face- directly under my left eye- and spun around to face the blonde who had thrown it my way.

 

„Seriously?“ I hissed. „That hurt, Malfoy!“

 

Draco glanced at me from the corner of his eye, ever so arrogant and smug, before he said in the most unapologetic voice I hadever heard: „Please excuse me, _Hermione._ It won’t happen again.“

Then, he just turned his head and grabbed some other things from around him, all of which he eyed for a few moments, before snorting and kicking or hurling them away in disinterest.   
I watched him silently until one of the few intact objects -a porcelain vase with a pattern of blue flowers- shattered into pieces after colliding with the wall. 

 

_That little-…_

 

"Stop it!" I went up to him and snatched the object he just wanted to discard -a copy of ‚Pride and Predjudice‘ by Jane Austen- from his hands and stuffed it into the bag I was carrying with me.

 

The pureblood raised one pale eyebrow. "You know you can’t just keep all of the things that are lying around in here. We have a mission, Granger. Find the mirror, find some answers.“  
He narrowed his eyes. "If you came here to take a trip down memory lane, you should have left me at the manor."

 "I regret not doing that! This is still my flat. My home! Those are still-…“ I grabbed a stuffed teddybear of the ground before he could even think about taking it. „Those are still _my_ things. And you know what, Malfoy, why don’t you just _Accio_ the bloody mirror instead of destroying my living room… Even more.“

 

Draco sighed and stood up, wiping the dust off his robes. "I don’t have my wand," he stated in a _'duh'_ kind of way. "It’s still somewhere at the Burrow if those weasels haven't already sold it for money, poor as they are."  
I gasped. "The Weasleys wouldn't-"  
"„So if anything," the blond interrupted me, "you do the spell. I wouldn’t, if I were in your shoes. I don’t trust this-…“ He made a circling motion with both of his hands. „This whole place. It feels… strange.“

 

I shook my head, even though I knew he had a point. Since the incident that had blown my flat into pieces, the atmosphere around it seemed to drown me of all my energy. Literally.   
Everything felt...off, like someone had tried to shove something into the world that didn't belong, and the air made my skin tingle in a bad kind of way.

But all that didn’t matter. If Malfoy was unable to find the mirror, I would have to do it. And I wouldn’t fail. I was Hermione Jean Granger.

 

Grabbing my wand, I lifted it in the air and said the incantation. „Accio Mirror!“

 

A small shock ran through me, like being zapped with a small taser.

"Did you feel that too?" Malfoy murmured. 

My answer was a small hum. 

The silence that followed was almost deafening.  
Draco and I stood rooted in place, not daring to move, speak or even breathe. My heart rate sped up and I was sure that my ally could hear it beating. I glanced around the room with a nervous feeling in my stomach.   
As the seconds ticked by, the strange tension seemed to dissipate.   
The blond next to me cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow. I shrugged and waited another few seconds. Nothing.  
"Yeah, this is getting awkward," Draco said with a trace of amusement in his voice. "For somebody who prides herself on being the 'Brightest Witch of her Age', you sure have to improve your skills, little lioness. Even a squib could have managed that spell."

"For somebody who always brags about being the best of everything, you sure have to achieve first, not just stand behind someone and watch!" I snapped and huffed in frustration. He always found a way to get under my skin. "I am sure you wouldn't have had better results than me if you had tried! But you didn't!" 

Taking a step towards him, I poked his chest with the tip of my wand. "So shut it! And the next time we encounter something magical, at least be smart enough to bring your wand!"

Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to say something, but I just growled and pushed past him with all the force I could muster. The only thing that infuriated me even more than his attitude was the fat that his strategy worked. It shouldn't, not after all the years I had dealt with his insults. Should be wiser, or at least wise enough to ignore him. 

But I wasn't.

 

* * *

 

 

I made my to the bathroom, the only place we hadn't checked for the mirror yet, and reached for the doorhandle. An unnecessary move. As soon as I stepped in front of it, the door crashed to the ground, clouds of dust and ashes billowing up and blinding me momentarily. 

The sound of footsteps next to me grew closer and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Coughing, I spun around to see Draco staring at me with a worried expression. I nodded dumbly. "I think so." Remembering his stupid joke from a minute ago, I leaned into him and purred in my best imitation of Pansy Parkinson's voice: "It's so nice to know that you are concerned about my health, _Draco_!"

The wizard blinked like a deer in the headlights and a faint blush colored his cheeks. It was _not_ adorable. _Draco Malfoy was not adorable_. 

Almost like he had read my thoughts, Draco sneered and gave me a light shove. "You wish, Granger."

I snorted and walked into the bathroom. The floor was covered with various make-up products, toothpaste, towels and shampoo bottles. It wasn't nice to look at, but I was glad that the explosion hadn't caused a leak in the pipes. 

Unfortunately, the mirror wasn't in the bathroom either. 

Defeated, I returned to the living room where Draco was waiting for me. 

 

"Not succesful, huh?"

I shook my head. "No mirror."

He groaned and tugged at his hair. "So no progress then? We still know nothing about anything!"

"Well, what did you expect, Malfoy?" I bit out, even though I was equally frustrated. "I admit that this sucks, but we have to keep searching!"

 

"Of course we do!" Draco growled. "If we don't, someone could find that thing before we do and abuse its power. Magic is bad enough, but imagine having a crazy serial killer with the power of traveling between the universes out there!"

I shuddered. 

"And that is why we will hurry up and find the dude that should you the mirror. If anyone knows more about it than we do, it'll have to be him. After all, he let you buy a dangerous artifact without warning you first. Who knows, maybe destroying your home was his plan all along." Draco's face had turned hard and serious. He looked downright scary.

"No, I don't think that he did that intentionally. He didn't strike me as the cold, uncaring kind of person. And if he really wanted to harm me or Tom, then he could have done it right then and there at the shop. Why wait?" I paused. "But you're right, visiting him again is a good idea. Let's put up some wards and go."

I turned towards the door.

 

"And let's get my wand!" Draco added, trailing behind. "Because I'm smart enough to protect my self, you know?"

 

"Sure," I said. "But proving it won't hurt, ok?"

 

"Got it."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter because some things didn't add up with the info given in the later chapters. 
> 
> It's better now, but if you noticed anything strange with the continuity of the story, let me know!


	19. Chapter 19

**_Draco_ **

 

Appearing with a 'pop', Draco and his bushy-haired companion landed safely in the middle of Knockturn Alley. A few wizards and witches turned around, but nobody seemed to recognize them. 

 

"Phew.", Granger said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She obviously felt uncomfortable. "That was-..."

"Awful.", Draco finished her sentence, still shell-shocked by the way Lavender Brown had treated them. If he had the chance to travel back in time, he would have hexed her into oblivion when she wasn't married to the Weasel. _What a missed opportunity!_ But at least he now had his wand back.

Granger shrugged and dusted off her robes. "Well, I was going to say interesting, but yeah, you are right. It was awful."

Shaking his head, Draco agreed. "Just because they were on the winning side of the war, those damn Weasleys think they can get away with everything.

"They aren't all as... you know, they aren't all like Ron and Lavender. Their son Larry is actually really sweet. And Ginny is a good friend.", Granger reminded him, even though her face darkened when she mentioned her friendship with Ginny.  "By the way, weren't you on the winning side of the war, too?"

Draco snorted.  "Tell that to Potty and the rest of the world. Every time they see me I can practically hear their thoughts. _'Oh, look, it's Malfoy, the little Death Eater that screwed up and was forced to switch sides!_ ' News flash, Granger, nobody thinks of me as a hero." Draco paused. "But most of the witches don't seem to care."

 

Granger chuckled darkly and pulled her robes a little tighter around herself. "Maybe your bad-boy-image is part of your 'appeal'." The way she said 'appeal' kind of hurt Draco. It wasn't like he was ugly or something! And still the bloody little Gryffindor refused to acknowledge it. 

"Hey, mean!", Draco protested, giving her a small shove with his shoulder.

Granger shoved back with twice the force he had used. "What? It's the truth!"

"Ouch!", Draco murmured. Could you like... Not? You are going to cause a scene!"

"You started it.", Granger answered. 

In that moment, a young witch in expensive looking garments strode past them. Suddenly, she stopped and seemed to do a double take, before winking at Draco.

He flashed her what he hoped was a charming grin. 

When the witch was gone, Granger groaned and buried her face in her hands. "You really are a desperate man, aren't you? Gods, you didn't even know that girl!"

Annoyed at her attitude, Draco answered a little harsher than intended: "At least I am trying, _Golden Girl!_ I didn't see you with a man since... ever!"

Not realizing he had said the wrong words, the blonde was caught off guard when Hermione spun around and scowled. "What is that supposed to mean, Malfoy? Do you think I'm not trying?" She took a step closer. "Just so you know, not everything is sunshine and rainbows for me! I am a hard working woman and being a muggleborn certainly doesn't help me with finding my place in this world. Or finding a partner! People don't throw themselves at me and _I don't do it either_!" She exhaled loudly. "And you know why? Because I, unlike you, have standards! So show a little respect, will you?"

She huffed angrily stomped off. 

"Geez, Granger!", Draco answered, running  after her. Maybe he should have chosen another person to accompany him on his task to find out what had happened to him. His so-called 'ally' was becoming increasingly difficult to handle. "I never meant to offend you, bloody hell!" The nerve of that woman!

"Well, you did!"; Granger hissed. "You have a talent for offending people in general!"

 

"Now you are just being pathetic!", Draco said, catching up with her. She avoided his gaze and just stared straight ahead. 

Feeling awkward, Draco chose to say nothing. She didn't seem in the mood to have a conversation with him, anyway. 

 

"Is that Draco Malfoy? With Hermione Granger?", somebody behind them whispered. Or whisper-shouted, because it was loud enough to alert every single person around them . 

"I think so.", another person answered in disbelief. "So the rumors are true? He is a blood traitor now?"

Draco's blood began to boil. How dare they? 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Granger tensing up.

"Obviously!", an old man next to Draco said, joining the conversation. "I always told you, the boy is crazy. If I were his father, I would have disinherited him the day he betrayed the Dark Lord. But his father isn't sane either. The whole family is in ruins."

"Yes, the Malfoy's truly aren't what they used to be anymore.", another voice whispered.

 

Draco was tempted to whip out his wand and send a very nasty curse their way. Maybe even an Unforgivable. Those filthy low-lifes, simulating him and his family and Granger. _Insulting his mother!_

His hands trembled. If his father were here, he would have-...!

 

"Let's go!", Granger said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her. "We are almost there."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The shop looked the same as he remembered. The shelves were filled with magical objects, most of them things he would have never guessed were even purchasable. 

Back when his mother was still alive, they used to visit this shop more often. Narcissa liked to collect rare things and Draco liked to watch the fascination on her face when she eyed expensive tiaras or glittering blue jewels. 

After her death, he had avoided the shop at all costs because it brought the memories he tried to surprise back to the surface. 

 

Now, standing here I the middle of what had once been his second-favorite place, Draco felt strangely at home. Like he belonged here and like his mother would be right next to him, trailing behind because she needed time to decide which artifact she wanted to buy.

Like she wasn't dead.

He shook his head. Thinking like that was wrong. It wouldn't bring her back. And this place wan't his home, it was just an old shop in the darkest corner of Diagon Alley.

 

"Hello?", Granger called out and brought Draco back into reality. 

The brunette was looking around in worry, like she expected  the place to blow into shreds the next moment. _Well, it would be just our luck_ , Draco thought bitterly. 

 

A groaning sound from behind a huge treasure trunk caught their attention.   
  


Granger immediately rushed forward like the bloody Gryffindor she was and helped the man behind the treasure trunk to his feet. 

"Is everything ok?", she asked, concern showing in her voice. 

The man eyed her and nodded. "Thank you, Miss Granger. I was about to put this little bracelet back onto the shelve, when I stumbled and couldn't stand up again." He handed her a small silver bracelet with a shining green snake in the middle. _A Slytherin lucky charm_ , Draco realized and had to suppress a chuckle. As if Slytherins would wear lucky charms. That kind of stuff was so Hufflepuff. 

 

"You have to be careful, Mr-...." She hesitated, not knowing what to call the man. 

 

"Mr. Rastan Hobday.", Draco said, stepping out of the shadows. 

 

The shopkeepers eyes lit up when he saw him. "Mr Malfoy! How nice to see you again! And I thought I had to wait another six years for you to enter this place another time! Did your lady friend convince you to visit more frequently?" He nodded his head at Granger, who flushed and took a step away from Mr Hobday. 

 

"I'm-... we are not a couple, Mr Hobday!", Draco said, a little flustered. 

 

The old man chuckled but didn't seem embarrassed. "Ah yes, Miss Granger said as much the last time you two were here."

"The last time we two-... But we never-"

 

"That's why we are here, Mr Hobday.", Granger interrupted him. "Do you remember that I asked about articles on Parallel universes and how you said it was an uncommon request and how you remarked that Draco's hair had a weird color?"

 

Mr Hobday nodded.

 

"And you gave us that mirror, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

Granger took a deep breath. "See, umm... The person that looked like Draco wasn't  really Draco."

 

The old man's eyes furrowed and his golden eyes became hard. "Are you saying that somebody came in here using Polyjuice potion and tricked me into giving them the mirror?"

"No, no!", Granger corrected him quickly. "That was still me! And Draco was Draco, except he wasn't..." She trailed off awkwardly and her shoulders slumped. "What I am trying to say is that... That.... That parallel universes exist!And that the people who didn't want the mirror were right, you can see another world! A world that really is there, in that moment, it's just not _this_ world!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Merlin, _why_ is this so hard to explain?"

"I'm going to end this pitiful mumbo-jumbo.", Draco said, not having the time nor nerves to listen to Granger any longer. "Granger and I switched universes and the man that came in here was my doppelgänger from another world. And yeah, your mirror exploded Granger's flat and killed her pets. But I'm back now, so everything is great."

 

Granger and Mr Hobday both stared at him, Granger grumpy and Mr Hobday just shocked. 

 

"I don't understand.", Mr Hobday said finally. 

 

"But I just explained it so it would be easy to understand!", Draco protested. Had the shopkeeper always been this hollow?

 

"Draco, we don't understand it either, and we were in the middle of this whole thing. How is poor Mr Hobday supposed to get what's going on?", Granger replied.

 

"I don't understand...", Mr Hobday repeated and Draco was just about to tell him that he had already said that, the old man added: "But I know somebody who might be able to help you."

 

"Really?", Granger said, her brown eyes wide and hopeful. "Who?"

 

"An old friend of mine.", Mr Hobday answered. "Come with me, he is just in the back of this shop." He walked ahead and left the two younger magicians gaping at him.

 _Do you believe him?_ , Draco mouthed. He knew the shopkeeper, but right now he seriously doubted his sanity. 

Granger nodded. _He seems trustworthy...,_ she mouthed back. 

 

The two slowly trotted after Mr Hobday. The father they seemed to get into the shop, the warmer it seemed to get. At first Draco thought it was because a fire was burning in the fireplace, but then he noticed that the floor beneath his feet was literally _pulsating_ with heat. 

_Weird._

Mr Hobday rounded a corner and unlocked an old wooden door before entering the room that was behind it. 

 

Granger hesitated and Draco couldn't blame her. Something about this place was off. 

"I'm going when you are.", Draco said. 

"You git.", Granger sighed and stepped into the room first. 

 

 

Inside was a tiny bed, another shelve full of strange stuffed creatures and artifacts and a crystal bowl filled with what seemed to be water.   
  


"There he is.", Mr Hobday said, walking towards the bowl. 

Granger and Draco stared at him, then looked at each other with disbelief written in their faces. Mr Hobday was definitely crazy as hell.  
  


"I think we should go.", Granger said, slowly backing away from the shopkeeper. 

"Thanks for your help, Sir.", Draco added, reaching for the doorhandles. 

 

"No, no wait, children!", Mr Hobday shouted and something in his voice made Draco stop dead in his tracks. 

"My- my friend, he is...", the old man started again, but then shook his head and reached with one hand into the liquid in the bowl. "It'll be better if I just show you."

 

As soon as his hand touched the surface, a blinding golden light illuminated the cabin. Granger yelped and jumped into Draco's arms, clinging onto his shoulders like onto a lifeline. 

 

Bright yellow smoke erupted from the bowl and completely covered Mr Hobday's body. First, he just slightly shivered, but soon his silhouette began to twitch violently and stagger towards them. 

 

"Holy shit!", Granger said, reaching for her wand witch shaking fingers, "Holy shit, it wants to kill us!"

"Get off me, Granger!", Draco hissed. Her body was hindering him at grabbing for his wand, too. 

Granger didn't listen and instead took a step towards the yellow-smoke-demon-form of what had once been Mr Hobday. 

 

The smoke began to lift. Draco could make out a hand and then a leg and  soon Mr Hobday's body was completely revealed. 

 

To Draco's surprise, it wasn't burnt or disfigured or had a new pair of arms. It was still Mr Hobday, completely human. 

 

"Maybe it didn't work.", Granger whispered fearfully. 

 

 

"It did work.", Mr Hobday suddenly said and his voice sounded a lot older than before. He opened his eyes and they weren't a striking golden color anymore, they were just... brown. 

 

"Hello Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger." The figure bowed and looked at them in a surprisingly friendly way. "Nice to finally meet the two of you. How is your father, Mr Malfoy? Rastan told me about your mother, terrible, terrible, truly." He tried to touch Draco's shoulder, but Granger was quicker.

She pointed her wand at him and caused him to stumble backwards. 

 

"What are you?", she growled. "Is this a trap?"

 

The man blinked. Then, he smiled. Draco shuddered.

 

"What do you think of my dear friend Rastan?", Mr Hobday's creepy demon-form asked.  "He would never lure you into a trap."

"Answer my question!", Granger said, this time more urgent. 

 

The man locked eyes with her without flinching. "Oh, Hermione Jean Granger, you should know. Aren't you the brightest witch of your age?" He shook his head in disappointment. "But you are probably right. I should introduce myself."

A bit clumsily, he stood up and straightened himself. "My name is Timothy Cordeley. I am an actor. And I played the little role of Rastan Hobday in the _Harry Potter_ Movies."

 

 

"Not again...", Granger murmured. 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated, but don't feel forced to leave them. 
> 
> You guys are awesome!

He didn't exactly know what he expected to happen, but almost getting run over by a car the second he had left the hospital wasn't it.

 

"Hey! Watch it!", Tom yelled, staring angrily at the driver. Or at the position he guessed the driver was at, because the windows  of the truck were dark and opaque. He squinted and tried to get a better view of the silhouette behind the steering wheel.   
As far as he could tell, it was a woman who seemed to hold something in her hand, probably her phone. 

Shaking his head in disbelief, he continued to walk down the street. The nerve of some people... If the car had hit him, he could only imagine the trouble the driver would be in. Having an article written about you sucked, but having an article written about you after you killed a famous person by crushing them to death just because you were too stupid to actually keep your eyes on the road... 

Which made him realize that he needed to call a taxi. Tom's apartment was a good twelve miles away and even though his head was feeling less dizzy than the last couple of days, he was in no condition to walk all the way back home. 

Still a little riled up, he rummaged in his jacket for his own phone and was about to press the Call-button when a shrieking noise right next to him made him jump.

 

He turned around to stare at the source of the sound and was not very surprised when he saw the same Silver Toyota Prius standing next to him.

God, what was it with him and unfocused drivers?

Now thoroughly pissed, he marched towards the vehicle and knocked at it's window with all the politeness he could muster, even though he was in the mood to break it.

Slowly, the driver opened the window, just enough for him to voice his request but not enough to be seen.

Clearing his throat, Tom began to start his rant. "Excuse me, Miss, but do you know who I am?" O _k, no need to be arrogant... You're not a jerk, so don't act like one... Maybe a bit more neutral..._ "Forget it, it doesn't matter. However, this is already the second time you've almost run me over this day and now it's my turn to ask if you could, like, be a little more focused on what you are actually supposed to do when driving: Drive!"

His annoyance was beginning to show through but there wasn't much to do against it. "I spent the last few days in a hospital bed because somebody did the same thing you did: not pay attention to their surroundings! And you know what, I actually like being alive, so if you could follow my advice, that would be great!"

Tom took a deep breath, calming himself down, and then waited for a reply. The person inside the car was silent for a moment, then he heard small, choking noise that grew louder every second. 

Was the driver... crying?

 _Awesome work, Tom!_ , his inner voice said. _Nailed it!_

"Oh shit...", he murmured and scratched his head. "Uh... I'm sorry, Miss, I never meant to make you uncomfortable or-..."

The door of the car flew open. 

 

For a moment, Tom thought about just walking away, after all he wasn't really keen on consoling his crying almost-murderer, but then his curiosity got the better of him and he snook a glance at the driver. 

 

The first thing he noticed that the young woman inside wasn't crying, she was laughing. Like a crazy person. He knew that people laughing at you after they tried to run you over with their car was a bad sign, but for some reason, he was just glad she wasn't crying like he had originally assumed. 

Maybe he would have left or got mad at her if the second thing he noticed hadn't been her face and the undeniable fact that _he knew this person_.

 

"What the-...", Tom said before his brain could think of anything better. "Emma?" It was weird to call her that, they hadn't seen each other in months, maybe even years. Were they still on first name basis? Sure they were. But maybe Emma had changed and he was being really rude... Ruder than he had already been when he had yelled at her.... "I mean Miss Watson? How?"

The actress glanced up at him and gave him a mock salute. "Hi Tom. Get in the car."

"No?", Tom answered, dumbfounded at her harsh voice and lack of a greeting. Was she mad at him? "I-I'm sorry, Miss Watson, I just don't-..." He was at loss for words. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really pleased to meet you and it's a pity that I didn't realize it was you sooner, but-..."

Emma groaned and looked over her shoulder as if to see if somebody was following them. When she turned her head back to him, her expression was one of seriousness. "Look, it's nice to see you again and maybe, if we had the time to stand here and catch up properly, I would buy us some coffee- even though coffee is terrible- but right now, we don't. So please...", Emma said, her brown eyes pleading. "Please just get in the car. I'm not trying to kidnap you, but we've wasted too much time already."

 

Questions were swirling in his head. 

_Why him? Why didn't they have any more time? What the hell?_

 

Of course he knew that going with her would be completely irrational and stupid, and though he didn't think Emma was capable of harming him in any way, his natural instinct was more dominant than his urge to find out why she was there.   
Unfortunately, an equally strong part of him was tempted to get into the car and tag along for the ride.

Well, what to do?

 

 Finally, Tom sighed and shook his head. "I can't, Em-...Miss Watson. Sorry." 

He turned to leave when he felt something press into the back of his head. 

 

"This was not a question.", Emma's shaking voice said and Tom just wanted to argue that actually, it had indeed been a question, when his brain caught up to the fact that _Holy Shit!_ the girl he had known for more than seven years was pressing a gun to his head. 

 

"You don't want to do this.", Tom whispered, trying to remain calm (and failing miserably). 

 

"I don't. But I have to." Emma grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the car so he was sitting next to her on the passenger seat. The gun was now touching his temple. 

Tom closed his eyes. This had to be a bad joke. There was no way in heaven that Emma Watson was threatening to shoot him in the head. 

"Close the door.", the voice next to him ordered. "And don't. Scream."

 

 

Tom reached for the door handle with shaking fingers. Maybe, if he tried to run now, she wouldn't-...

 

"Don't even think about it.", Emma said. "Please. Don't make this even more complicated."

 

As the door slammed shut, his last hopes dissolved into thin air. How on earth could this still be the same day as when he had left the hospital in the belief of having a calm and relaxed afternoon?

 

Emma pressed a button and a quiet 'click' told him that the doors were locked. At the same moment, he felt Emma lowering the gun. 

"Why?", Tom said, not looking at her. "Why?"

 

He heard Emma fasten her seatbelt next to him. "Because we have a world to rescue."

"Y-You are insane!", Tom whispered, running his fingers through his hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

"With me?", the brunette asked and then chuckled. "Nothing. _You_ are the actual problem, buddy."

She hesitated, then reached out and turned his head into her direction. Maybe she had always been this way, but the look she was giving him was one that told him she was not a person he wanted to mess with. 

"Because you, my dear friend, have the means to save us all..."

 

 

 

 

"...you just don't remember it."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just did that.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hermione** _

 

 

“So you two need my help, eh?“ Cordeley asked, his tone amused. I narrowed my eyes at him. Something about the man was off -besides being a smoke-demon currently possessing the body of an innocent shopkeeper.

 

Draco moved to stand a little closer to me and crossed his arms, probably trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking.

“No we don’t!“ He sneered. “We need _Mr Hobday’s_ help. Bring him back!“

Mr Cordeley scratched his nose and then shook his head. “I’m afraid that is not possible, boy. And I seriously doubt that Rastan would be able to assist you. His knowledge is limited.“

 

“Where is he?“ My wand was still trained on the actor’s form. “Will he come back?“

 

“He will be back in a few moments,“ Cordeley assured me, “At the moment, he is resting somewhere safe. He won’t even remember what happened.“

 

Malfoy tugged at my sleeve. _We can’t trust him_ , he mouthed, gray eyes worried. I shrugged. To an extent, he was right. Trusting Mr Cordeley wouldn’t be wise and I couldn’t deny that his presence made me uncomfortable. But he was our only option and I had trust in my ability to defend myself.

 

Having made my decision, I let my arm drop to my side. “Ok. Tell us what you know.“

 

The man hummed in satisfaction. “Good choice, child. You remind me of myself, when I was your age.“ I smiled tightly, unnerved at being compared to a cloud of yellow smoke. “Just like you, I grew up with a dream,“ Mr Cordeley continued, “I wanted to be an actor. From time to time, I landed smaller roles, earning enough money to survive, but I never got the recognition I thought I deserved.

I’m not going to lie, I was disappointed when the casting agency called and told me I had a role in the Harry Potter movies. As an extra.

Nonetheless, I took it. It wasn’t a bad job and I was used to being practically invisible. I just-…“ He hesitated, then shook his head. “No, that’s not important. Important is what happened on the fifth of March in the year 2001.

The shooting had already stopped that day and I was about to leave when I noticed a necklace lying on the floor. I went and picked it up, not really thinking about what I was doing.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a small room. Well, standing doesn’t really describe it, it was more like I was floating, since I didn’t feel my legs. I tried to move, but the world around me began to spin every time I took a step forward. And there was this feeling, like my lungs were on fire.

I don’t remember how long I was there, maybe hours, but for all I know, it could have been months.

I didn’t get tired, didn’t feel hunger or exhaustion, just pain and confusion. I was alone for a long time. But one day, Rastan opened the door.

It was possibly the happiest and scariest day of my life and definitely the weirdest.“ Mr Cordeley chuckled. “It’s a strange feeling to know that you have played a fictional character, to be sure that everything you did was just an act, and then to find yourself eye to eye with a man that looks and talks like you but is that exact same character you created.

He didn’t see me, but I was able to speak to him. He told me about his world, I told him about mine. And luckily, he was able to find a way for me to switch places with his consciousness. Rastan allowed me to control his body for a few hours and in return, I would assist him in collecting magical objects. But as hard as I and Rastan tried, we never found the necklace that had brought me into his world.“

 

“But the thing that destroyed Granger’s flat wasn’t a necklace!“ Draco protested. “It was a mirror!“

 

Mr Cordeley nodded. “We suspect that there are more than a hundred objects that connect the universes. Each one works in a different way and some are stronger than the others. That is why the necklace merely transported my consciousness, my soul, into this world while the mirror was not only able to teleport your counterpart and Miss Grangerinto another reality but also allowed Miss Granger to interfere with her own doppelgänger and bring you back in one piece.“

 

“In one piece?“

 

“Oh, I believe the teleporting is similar to your world’s apparating, it can work, but sometimes certain parts of a person don’t reappear.“ He frowned. “You two and your counterparts had outrageous luck. If the mirror had been any weaker, you would have been stuck in the Veil, far away from the other universe but not even remotely near your own.“

 

“The Veil?“ I asked. “Do you mean a red, evil-looking wall of fire? Because we saw that when we were about to Apparate back. It almost got us.“

 

The man blinked. “Yes, that was the Veil. It connects the realities.“ He paused and a look of surprise crossed his face. “You say you two apparated back?“

 

Draco huffed angrily. “Well, we couldn’t exactly walk back home!“

 

“You misunderstand me, boy,“ Mr Cordeley stated calmly. “Using force inside the Veil can be fatal. The Veil is like a living being, it gets defensive when threatened. I’m not a hundred percent sure because I’ve never used any magic in my entire life, but the Veil pushed me back when I tried to move. I can only imagine it’s reaction when Miss Granger cast the spell.“

 

I swallowed. “So you’re saying it is my fault that my flat got destroyed? That the explosion was just a defense mechanism?“

 

Rastan Hobday’s doppelgänger gave me a sympathetic look. “You couldn’t have known that, Miss Granger.“

 

Of course I couldn’t have known it. There was next to no information about other worlds. Still, Crookshanks was dead, my owl Mitra had disappeared and I was homeless, just because I was stupid enough to assume that using magic in a place I didn’t know would work.

It _sucked._

 

“Oh come on, Granger, for Merlin’s sake!“ Malfoy exclaimed. “Don’t start blaming yourself!Yes, the whole thing is highly unfortunate, but it could have been way worse!“

 

I glared at him. “Worse? _How?_ “

 

“Well, for one, you just used a transportation spell! Think about the consequences of a ‚Confringo‘ or a ‚Bombarda‘!“

 

He had a point.

 

“B-But where is the mirror now?“ I asked, trying to change the subject.

 

Mr Cordeley sighed. “Gone, probably. The objects lose their power after being used.“

 

 

Great. “So there is no way for us to contact Tom and Emma?“ I was concerned about their health. Being obliviated must have scared them to death, even though it was a better fate than having to live with the memories of meeting their exact copies. Hopefully the spell had worked without harming them.

 

“I wouldn’t exclude the possibility of seeing them agin,“ Mr Cordeley answered. “As I said, there are many objects with a connection to the Veil out there. If you are keen on finding more answers, I suggest you look for the one that made Mr Malfoy and his actor swap worlds in the first place. “

A violent shudder ran through him. Mr Cordeley’s eyes widened. “Rastan is waking up. I have to hurry.“ He transfixed me with a stare. “Even though the objects look completely ordinary, they’ll glow red as soon as magic is used near them. Don’t touch them!“ He coughed. “And don’t… don’t tell anyone about the things you’ve learned, only when completely necessary, do you understand?“

 

Malfoy and I nodded silently.

 

Mr Cordeley took a deep breath and exhaled the same bright yellow smoke that had engulfed his counterpart when he touched the bowl. His left eye had already returned to its original golden colour.

“The-The Veil is extremely important for the balance between the worlds,“ he added, “Should it fall into the wrong hands…“ He coughed again, more smoke coming out of his mouth.

“Protect it! Its power could be abused easily. If you need my help, then come again in a f-few days when Rastan’s body is strong enough to host me again.“

 

With that, his body collapsed to the ground. Despite my better judgement, I rushed to the old man’s side. He wasn’t breathing.

“Is he…dead?“ Malfoy’s face was torn between shock, fright and amazement.

 

“I don’t know,“ I whispered.

 

Suddenly, Mr Hobday gasped and opened his eyes. 

“Did it work?“ He studied my face with a curious expression.

 

“I think it did,“ I answered. We had gotten answers, but the case was far from closed.

If Mr Cordeley had been right, it meant that there were over a hundred ticking time bombs out there, just waiting to transport people to another universe.

And we had no idea how to stop them.

 

“Thank you for your help, Sir,“ I said and helped him rise to his feet. “Would you mind us visiting again next week?“

 

“Not at all,“ the man replied. “Anything for Mr Malfoy and his lovely girlfriend.“

 

I didn’t even have to look to see the outrage on Malfoy’s face. He was probably just about to throw a fit. Malfoys didn’t date Mudbloods and all that. 

Igrabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. “That is very kind of you. We truly appreciate it.“

Mr Hobday led us all the way back to the shop’s entrance. “I am sorry for letting you buy the mirror, Miss Granger. I didn’t know it would be able to destroy your home.“

 

“I don’t blame you,“ I assured him. “If anything, you helped me bring a young man back home. Goodbye, Mr Hobday.“

 

 

 

“Cheesy,“ Malfoy murmured. I shrugged.

 

The blond ran a hand through his hair. “What do we do now, Granger?“

 

“We follow Mr Cordeley’s advice and search for the thing that teleported you to Emma’s world. It has to be somewhere in the Burrow.“

Realizing I was still holding his hand, I dropped it. “And don’t you dare to tell your father or Parkinson about the Veil!“

 

“I will keep my mouth shut if you do the same. No informing Potty or the Weaselette, got it?“

 

“But Harry and Ginny already know about-…“

 

“No.“ Malfoy turned around and his stormy gray eyes locked with mine. “This stays between us, Granger.“

 

“Ok,“ I murmured and broke the eye contact. “Pretty insane, huh?“

 

Malfoy didn’t answer, but I saw the way the corner of his lip quirked up for a split second.

“Insane indeed,” he muttered under his breath.

 

 

I smiled.


End file.
